Justice League v Teen Titans: Contingency
by CoyoteN7
Summary: Antimatter's departure from the Justice League subsequently lead to the revival of the old Teen Titans. Years have passed since then...and when Damian Wayne is recruited to join the team, the truth behind the purpose of the team begins to be revealed. Someone sinister is after the Justice League, and the Titans may be the Earth's only hope. BVS AU, DCAU AU. Follow-up to Antimatter
1. Reaction

**Hello everyone and welcome to my newest project,** _ **Justice League vs. Teen Titans**_ **. This is the third installment of the** _ **Pawn of Darkness**_ **series, and if you have not read the previous 2, I recommend that you do so the events mentioned here make sense to you. This story will include elements from the DC Animated and Extended Universes (cartoon and movies) in a combination explored in my previous stories. Many characters will be involved, but this story will be focusing on the Teen Titans specifically.**

 **Again, I implore you to read my first two stories. The things I mention in the beginning** _ **will not**_ **make sense if you don't. Yes, there is an OC who drives the plot along, but is not the main focus by any means. I will do my best to grab your interest in this first scene by keeping it moderately simple.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Reaction**

 _Themyscira changed me forever. I now had a purpose…a destiny. The Earth was ravaged by chaos and disorder in the time that Superman was dead. His return did not silence it, but it gave birth to a new era…an era of heroes._

 _Batman left Gotham with just an idea, but he returned with results. A man who could run faster than the eye could track, another whose trident could summon tidal waves at his command, and a half-man half-machine of scientific marvel. He, Superman, Wonder Woman along with those three created the Justice League…a force for good._

 _I was quick to join. How could I not? I had connections to the trinity of Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman in their respective ways. The seven of us seemed invincible._

 _We spent the first year bound by the solid bedrock of mutual self-interest: the protection of the Earth. We were damn good at it too. Some would say too good._

 _As all ideas do, our self-interest faded away, or at least mine did. The Justice League was becoming a chore, dealing with the growing protests on how we were leaving places after our work was finished. They weren't wrong, but not all of us agreed on that. Our newest member for instance, the Green Lantern known as John Stewart being one of them._

 _It was subtle at first, but it grew…and one day it all blew up in our faces…_

* * *

The Hall of Justice was based in Metropolis, right in the middle of all the bustling traffic and commotion. One would think that this would make the building struggle to stay quiet, but it was quite the opposite.

It had never been this quiet before.

The facilities were empty, the training room, bowling alley, pool…everything…except the conference room. That was jammed packed with 8 of the most powerful people on planet Earth, assembled around a table while a TV silenced them into watching it. It was a news channel, reading: _TRAGEDY IN AFRICA_.

" _The country of South Africa was struck with one of the worst disasters in its history. The capital city of Johannesburg was engulfed in a horrifying conflict between the terrorist group known as the "Royal Flush Gang" and the so called heroic Justice League. At 2:34 PM the battle ensued, reportedly claiming the lives of over 1,000 civilians and first responders. Many buildings were destroyed and the city claims that billions of dollars in damages were caused by the ensuing conflict-,_ " the reporter went on before the television was shut off. Everyone looked around to notice Superman holding the remote in his hands.

"That's enough," he said. No one said anything, seemingly trying to process what they had just saw.

Cyborg's servos whined as he shifted in his seat. "I think we need to be more careful."

"You think?" Antimatter brought up, his eyes wide in frustration. He scoffed. "I don't know if this has gone through any of your minds lately, but we _need_ to take a step back and realize what kind of impact we're leaving on our world!"

Green Lantern shook his head. "We can't save everyone Antimatter, but we may have saved thousands more by stopping the gang!"

Aquaman nodded in agreement. "Most of the casualties were caused by the gang itself anyway. This wasn't _our_ fault."

Antimatter was about to pull his hair out. "Who cares who did what, those people are still dead! We did absolutely _nothing_ to change that!"

"That's not even remotely true," Flash interjected, offended. "I got hundreds of people out of the battle zone!"

"And I stopped buildings from falling on children!" Wonder Woman stared him down from his left, almost feeling betrayed by her own brother.

"What did you do?" Cyborg challenged. "Where were you while we engaged them?"

Everyone but Batman turned to Antimatter, whose fury reached a fever pitch. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe I was fighting King on the _outskirts_ of the city instead of the South African _capital_!" he shouted, standing to his feet. When he finished, Superman turned to Batman.

"What do you think?" he asked. The Dark Knight sat silent, observing the past argument with no comment made, which was uncharacteristic of him.

He sighed. "Something like this was going to happen. I knew that coming into this job. Antimatter isn't wrong, but I'm struggling to find a better way for us to have approached that situation. We must be more vigilant when it comes to collateral damage, but there isn't much we can do about this particular situation."

Antimatter closed his eyes. A year of tiny disputes with individual members, the feelings of discontent within the group, and just the fact that he didn't mend with the others exploded inside of him. His will to push forward snapped.

"If you people can't _wake up_ after an incident like this, I don't need to gain your favor," he leaned up on the table. "I don't belong here." He pushed himself off the table and left the room…and the Justice League behind.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

Nightwing stepped on the pedal of his Audi R8 and sped up on the freeway to keep up with the flow of Gotham City traffic. He and two others sat with him, one enjoying the ride, and the other venting as he saw fit.

"You have no idea how frustrating it was working with them!" Antimatter, a good friend of his for over a year now, continued. "Ugh they think I'm some ignorant child!"

Nightwing shook his head as he switched lanes to pass a slower driver. "Sounds like you don't fit in with the group. You think differently than most of them do."

The passenger leaned forward from the back seat, her long and curly black hair swinging from her movement. "I think you made the right decision," Donna Troy, who went by Darkstar, attempted to assure him. "You only joined to be with your sister anyway."

Antimatter shook his head and rubbed his face with his gloved hands. "Ugh…I hope you guys are right," he then chuckled. "Because they freaking hate me now."

Darkstar laughed with him, massaging his shoulders from behind. "That's the Terrance I know," she said as she poked her head around the seat, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He smiled. "You know I'm not going to miss not spending time with you," he replied and moved in for a kiss.

"Guys," Nightwing said, causing them to pull away.

"Oh don't cock block just because you're jealous Dick," Antimatter huffed in dismay.

"No really," he said, and then pointed out the driver's windshield. "Look."

Antimatter leaned forward in the passenger seat as he noticed what Nightwing was pointing at. In the middle of a skyrise in Gotham was a swirling flat plane of purple energy, and tiny explosions were flashing under it. He nodded, eyes still fixed on it. "Yeah…speed up."

Nightwing wasted no time punching the gas and weaving through traffic to the nearest exit. He expertly dodged multiple drivers through the streets as he tried to navigate to the phenomenon swirling in the sky. Antimatter and Darkstar hung on for their life as he did so.

They eventually reached a bridge where Nightwing could pull his car to the side and get out for a view. He looked out into the open area of the city, noticing multiple flying objects approaching them. Antimatter and Darkstar got out in time to see them rocket over their heads, most of the objects firing lasers at one in front of them. Nightwing focused his vision to notice that the one in front was a humanoid female, only with orange skin and a purple suit. She was flying on her own power, unlike the other reptile creatures with jetpacks chasing behind.

Her face turned back, and it was rid with fear. Nightwing pulled out his electric batons. "We have to help her!" he didn't wait for their permission and hopped off the bridge, using his grappling hook to swing to the city park down below.

The other two didn't move for a moment, dealing with shock from Nightwing's sudden and hasty move. Darkstar crossed her arms. "He didn't think about this much did he?"

Antimatter chuckled. "I did," he smiled and held out his hand. Darkstar smiled back and took his, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

Nightwing was sprinting through the massive park in the middle of Gotham city, his eyes fixed on the ensuing brawl taking place in the sky. Quickly realizing that there was little he could do to help whoever was being chased, he paused. The alien tried to loop around and escape, but found herself quickly cornered. One reptile came up from behind and spiked her with its staff, sending her careening into the park, spitting up a massive cloud of dirt. He gasped and broke back into a sprint, trying to clear himself of the trees blocking his view.

He broke through the trees and saw the reptilian creatures dragging her limp body away from the site. "Hey!" he shouted, grabbing their attention. The creature who looked to be the leader growled and mumbled in some language, pointing for others to deal with him. Nightwing grit his teeth and put his batons together to form a long staff, preparing to take one the three who were sprinting towards him.

His ears perked up as he heard a human cry that was getting louder by the moment. He flipped his head around to see Antimatter rocket into one of the creatures, knocking it out instantly it slid along the dirt. Darkstar was not far behind, two of her powerful hands forcing reptilian heads to the dirt as she landed. She flipped her hair back from covering her eyes and rose to her feet, drawing her sword and shield.

"You have got to stop doing that," she protested to Nightwing, who was already running to engage the rest of the assailants.

"I think you guys just move too slow," he shot back with a smile. Darkstar could only shake her head in annoyance as she followed him. Antimatter was doing his best to repel the remaining 5 creatures on his own, but was finding it harder than he envisioned.

"Get the girl!" he shouted as he locked blades with one and kicked another away. "I need you helping me out Dark!" Nightwing was already on it.

"Who the hell put you in charge?!" Darkstar shouted as she tackled one with tremendous force.

"Someone has to!" he shouted back as he batted another away with his sword.

Nightwing freed the alien woman from her captors, helping her to her feet. She then began to shout at him in another language he couldn't understand, prompting him to helplessly shake his head in wonder. "I don't know what you're saying!"

The next thing caught him completely off guard. The woman suddenly pulled him in for a kiss, which he had no idea how to react to.

"Nightwing!" Antimatter shouted, kicking a reptile away from him. "What are you doing?!"

Nightwing soon found himself kissing her back, becoming lost in the moment. He found himself making the dumbest face in history as she pulled away quickly.

"We must close the portal!" she shouted in perfect English. Nightwing regained his bearings and processed what she had said. He nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"You think your eye-beams can knock it out Ants?" he asked. Antimatter shrugged and sighed.

"Not sure. I'm still learning to control them…but I'll give it a shot," he said with shaky uncertainty. He looked up to the portal and focused, imagining energy erupting from him and obliterating his target…no mercy…no inhibitions.

His eyes glowed and fired purple beams that jagged around as if they were alive before impacting the portal, creating a brilliant ball of energy in the sky. There was a brief quiet until a powerful vacuum was created, threatening to suck everyone to wherever it leads.

Antimatter and Darkstar dug their respective swords into the ground, hanging on for their lives as the reptiles were helplessly ripped off the ground. Nightwing acted quickly, firing his grappling hook into the ground and grabbing the woman, who tightly held onto his forearm. It felt like an eternity, and Nightwing was beginning to fear that she would rip his arm out of its socket in the process. He screamed in pain as he held on to her with all his might.

The portal shut as suddenly as it opened and everyone's bodies flopped to the ground. There were multiple groans in pain as they all got to their feet, returning their weapons to their respective places.

Antimatter shook his head as he approached Nightwing. "Putting aside the fact that we just fought a bunch of alien reptiles, do you want to tell me why you thought it was a good idea to… _kiss_ this girl who we just met?"

"I am sorry," the woman spoke up, defending Nightwing before he could respond. "Our kind can learn language from the act of kissing…that is why."

"Say what?" Darkstar said as she crossed her arms next to Antimatter. The girl nodded, and she popped up her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Useful!" Nightwing butted in, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "I'm Nightwing, what's your name?"

She nervously smiled with her hands clamped together in front of her, something he thought was cute. "I am Koriand'r of Tamaran," her face then turned to sorrow. "My sister Kommand'r staged a coup and took the throne…I had to flee."

No one really knew what to say as she turned, looking towards the sky where the portal had once been. Nightwing smiled. "Well you can stay here, for now, until you figure it out," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and turned. "Yes. I shall seek sanctuary for two to three days…a week at the longest."

Nightwing nodded and turned to Antimatter and Darkstar. "These are my friends by the way," the two awkwardly waved.

Darkstar shrugged. "We don't exactly have a name for ourselves yet."

Nightwing raised a finger. "I was thinking about that. Back when I was Robin me and a few others formed a team called the Teen Titans."

Antimatter nodded. "I like it…drop the _teen_ …just the _Titans_."

"Welcome to the Titans…uh," Nightwing struggled to remember her exotic name.

Koriand'r waved her hand in acceptance. "It's alright…I believe your people would know me better as my other name…which translates to _Star-fire_."

* * *

 **So it begins. I know this pulled elements from** _ **The Judas Contract**_ **, but this story will not be copy and paste. This story will have different elements than the animated movie, but will be slightly similar in outline. I hope you enjoyed and will be tagging along for the ride! Please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Personal

**Chapter 2: Personal**

 **1 Year Later**

The 17-year-old Robin plastered his forehead on the passenger window as the Batmobile rocketed down the road. His eyebrows angled downward as always, causing his mask to fold in the middle.

He was not happy.

"I could've easily driven myself," he protested, still looking out the window. The driver, Nightwing, let a smile creep up his face.

"After the stunt you pulled?" he chuckled. "You're lucky to be within 10 feet of a steering wheel." Nightwing pushed the nitro lever forward, causing the Batmobile to accelerate to twice the original speed.

Robin didn't regret flying the Batwing straight into Weather Wizard even when Batman ordered him to disengage. He solved the problem faster than the entire Justice League could, and that to him was a victory.

He sighed and sat back straight. "So my punishment is being sent down to the Justice League reject squad?"

Nightwing shook his head. "This is not a _reject squad_ Damian…and this isn't _punishment_. Hopefully you'll learn to be part of a team."

Robin huffed. "Teammates are a liability. I work better alone." Silence took over the cabin, and he was relieved to not hear another comment from Nightwing. The Batmobile broke over a hill however and his eyes suddenly widened. The ocean stretched out into the horizon but was covered by a large "T" shaped building on an island in the distance.

"Finished a month ago," Nightwing relayed before Robin asked. "Beautiful isn't it?" He would never admit it, but he was impressed.

It didn't take them much longer to pull up to the entrance, the building towering above. Robin looked to see five more people waiting for him, which he quickly recognized as the rest of the Titans.

"Please don't behead anyone," Nightwing joked, and got a stink look from Robin before exiting the vehicle. Robin was slow out, grasping his luggage bag and observing each of the other members. He knew their names and what they looked like, but had never met any of them personally.

The black and silver dressed woman on the far left was Donna Troy, who had originally gone by Darkstar but opted for the more "hero-like" Troia. She was very similar to Wonder Woman in more ways than one.

Next to her was the one everyone knew, the black and purple Terrance Price. He was probably the least popular among the Justice League aside from his father and Terrance's sister…as expected.

In the middle was a new one, the cloaked female known as Raven. Robin wasn't sure what exactly her abilities were, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

To her right was the red-dressed and muscular Roy Harper, known as Arsenal. His bow and arrow were his tried and true along with his crude sense of humor. His backwards cap said enough.

Finally stood the exotic orange-skinned Starfire, who shook hands with Nightwing as he approached her. "Nightwing," she greeted.

Robin's eyes were keen enough to spot slight blushing on his cheeks but nothing more. Nightwing nodded. "Starfire," he greeted back. "This is Damian, the new Robin."

"Welcome Damian," Starfire smiled. Robin's eyes flashed from her positive attitude to the others, who looked less pleased to see him.

He huffed in annoyance. "I'll be in my room."

"Would you like to-," Starfire offered.

"I think I can manage." Robin was then gone as suddenly as he arrived, the doors shutting behind him as he entered.

The group was shocked to silence until Arsenal broke it. "Your friend's kind of an asshole Dick."

Nightwing's arms crossed quickly. "Don't act like you're any better Roy." Arsenal shrugged in acceptance, pulling out an arrow and toying with it as he entered the building on his own.

Raven's eyes flicked back and forth awkwardly. "I'll…be inside," she said as she followed suit. That left only Nightwing, Starfire, Antimatter and Troia.

"This'd better be worth it," Troia grumbled with arms crossed. "If he gets punched it's his fault."

"No one's punching anyone," Antimatter made clear. "Robin's the final piece to this team that we needed."

"Speak for yourself," she shot back.

"Donna…," he tried to stress his point, turning to her, but she was already leaving. He grumbled. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

The blue hue occupied the Titans base control with the multiple screens active at the same time. The keyboard clicked as fingers danced atop it, information being inputted into the computer. Terrance finished the final log for the day with the period key, letting out a long sigh and rubbing his eyes. He felt the nagging need for sleep, but resisted it a bit longer. There was one last thing he needed to attend to.

He checked the building-wide cameras to make sure everyone was occupied, and to his luck, everyone was in the holographic training room. Wasting no time, he inputted "0522" into the keyboard. On cue, the computer spoke. " _Retinal Scan Required_ ," the female AI spoke. Terrance looked straight into the face camera, allowing it to scan his eyes. " _Access granted_."

The computer flew through files until it stopped at what he was looking for, the hidden file only he could access reading: _FALLEN TITAN CONTINGENCY_. He opened it, passing by codenames _Darkest Night_ , _Ultraviolet_ , _Godkiller_ , and _Excalibur_ before opening _Demon Born_. It was mostly empty, filled only with a few recruitment notes and videos of Robin preforming in combat.

Terrance opened a new page writing: _Damian Wayne may be a pain in the ass, but his intelligence is integral to this plan. His quick thinking and superior combat skills should prove to be useful. Possible counters: Cyborg._

He stopped writing, closing the file. His eyes trailed downwards, reading _Tartarus_ and _Goosefat_ as the last two codenames on the list. Guilt ripped through him as he realized what the purpose of all this was…and simply the scale of the lie the Titans were built upon.

His heart almost stopped as his phone rang in his pocket. Quickly shutting the files away, he pulled his phone out to notice a call.

 _Diana_ , it read.

Terrance hesitated. He had not spoken to his sister in months. After he left the Justice League the few conversations they had ended in annoyance or frustration, but they kept trying. He wasn't about to burn any bridges, so he answered, sending it to the computer. The facetime camera struggled to bring in the connection, but eventually revealed her face.

"Hi Diana," he sighed, leaning back in his chair in exhaustion.

"Hello," she replied, waving with a small grin, prompting him to wave back. "How are things?"

"All right," he replied, still not feeling entirely comfortable talking to her. "Anything exciting recently?"

She looked away, shrugging her shoulders. "The Legion of Doom struck again last night."

"I heard about that," he nodded, then trying the next question. "Are you unharmed?" He noticed her face show a bit of shock.

"A few scratches from Cheetah, nothing that didn't heal," she assured him. "Robin flew the Batwing into Weather Wizard…who was acting strange to say the least."

"How so?" he asked, becoming more comfortable. He noticed it making him happy, talking to his sister. He loved working with the Titans, but he still missed that element that was working with her specifically.

"It was as if he was possessed. He began to uses magic attacks and spew out strange quotes. I had to use my Lasso of Truth to free him from…whatever had taken him," she explained. As she was talking, Terrance brought up news reports on the incident on side screens. No one really seemed to know that happened besides the giant explosion that Robin had triggered with the Batwing. "Bruce spawned a crazy child."

"That's why he's here," Terrance turned his attention back to the facetime. They both couldn't find anything to say for a moment, the awkwardness creeping back up on them. They had never spoken to each other about the Titans themselves since all it seemed to do was bring up resentment. Today seemed to be the day that ended.

"I think what you're doing is good Terrance," she admitted. "I have been too proud to tell you that."

The truth behind the Titans ate at him, causing him to slightly grimace with guilt. "Thanks Diana, it means a lot to hear you say that," he thanked. "I'm sorry if it looked like I abandoned you."

"I never thought you did," she smiled, and he smiled back. His eyes then flicked upwards as one of the cameras took up the top screen.

"Oh boy," he sighed. "Looks like Damian might have bit off more than he could chew…I'd better go."

She chuckled. "Alright Terrance, good luck."

* * *

 **A few minutes ago…**

"He's hasn't stopped in an hour and a half," Arsenal grumbled, watching as Robin continued to take on countless amounts of holographic warriors. He had wished to put in some time himself, but the amount of time Robin spent brought every other member in the room, expecting to have their own time.

Troia stood by the control panel with her arms crossed. "Other people live here Damian!" she protested.

Robin continued cutting down more holograms. "I'm not!" he started, cutting down another. "Finished!" The warriors had been defeated, prompting more to spawn in. He was about to engage until they all fizzed out of existance. He stopped and looked towards the control panel, Troia's hand stamped on the stop button. Arsenal, Nightwing and Starfire turned towards her, shocked and relieved that she had done so.

"I don't think I was clear enough was I?" she growled. Robin's eyes narrowed as he suddenly pulled out a batarang and threw it at her, her bracelets of submission coming up in plenty of time to block it.

Nightwing rubbed his eyes. "Ohhhh noooooo," he sighed. "Terrance is going to _kick his ass_." Even Raven, who was camped out in the corner minding her own business, had her eyes wide.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Troia shouted, fuming out every pore in her skin.

Robin smirked. "I heard you had a quick reaction time, I wanted to see how quick," he finished, sure of himself.

She tried to control herself, but she marched towards him with balled-up fists. "You're picking a fight with the wrong woman kid!"

Starfire erupted from Nightwing's side in between the two. "Alright...perhaps were getting off on the…wrong foot?"

Robin's eyes wavered over to her. "Father said you were a princess…exile no doubt," he spat.

"Damian!" Nightwing shouted in disgust, but Starfire held her hand back to him in assurance.

"It was a _coup_ Damian…and like it or not, I'm one of the founding members of this group," she retorted.

Robin still wasn't impressed. "As I see it you're an alien with nowhere else to go," Nightwing's pure will and knowledge of Robin's past was the only that stopped him from breaking his nose.

Raven was suddenly walking towards them. "Everyone needs a home Damian…you included."

"Thanks for chiming in witch girl," Robin continued with the insults.

"What is your _goal_ here?" Arsenal said from behind with shrugged shoulders. "To get _everyone_ to hate you?"

Robin scoffed and attempted to walk away, but a strong hand gripped his shoulder. "You need to show some respect!" Troia growled. Robin snapped, attempting to free himself by laying two hands on her.

" _Oh no_ ," Raven quivered with wide eyes.

Troia was on the verge of breaking his arm with a slight movement of her free arm, but someone's hand grabbed it faster than she could spot. She turned, seeing Antimatter gripping her forearm, his other hand on his sword hilt.

"Let her go Robin," he ordered. He attempted to protest seemingly with another insult, but Antimatter's seriousness came out like a lion. "I SAID LET HER GO!"

No one could deny his order, and Robin stomped up to his room after he took his hands off her. When the door shut, he looked around the rest of the group. "Do any of you have any brain cells besides Kory? I made this _bloody clear_ …no one…punches…anyone."

Nobody protested, only Troia who shook her arm free from his grip. "You and I are having a talk… _now_ ," she said with a pointed finger. Antimatter was still in the commanding mood, but he knew this wasn't an argument he was going to win.

"Can we have a moment, please?" he asked, and the Titans began to clear the room, leaving Antimatter to have his ears blown out.

Nightwing and Starfire exited together, and she found herself being pulled aside by him, concern on his face. "Kory…I'm so sorry about what he said to you."

"Dick," she eased, pulling his hand from her shoulder with a smile. "It's all right. He's not the first one to say things like that to me."

Nightwing cocked his head. "What do you mean?" His heart ached as her smile faded, her eyes distraught towards the floor.

"There are some in the galaxy who see Tamaraneans as inferior to their race…'troqs' are what they called us," she sighed. "Which means nothing, worthless."

Nightwing's hands took hers. "No one is ever going to treat you like that again Kory… _no one_ ," he promised. Her elegant, green eyes looked up to him and a smile worked its way on to her face. "How about we go out, get something to eat?" he offered.

She nodded. "I'd like that," just as she accepted however, the training room door flew open, shouting becoming obvious.

"All you care about is yourself Terrance!" Troia yelled back before marching up to her room. Starfire grimaced, holding up one finger.

"In a moment," she told Nightwing before running after Troia. Antimatter walked out the training room door and leaned his shoulder on the frame, sighing to himself. Nightwing found his way next to him.

"What did you say?" he asked, his arms crossed.

Antimatter rolled his eyes. "I don't know what her problem is. I told her if she can't control her own anger than that's her fault, not Damian's."

Nightwing shut his eyes and rubbed his face with his gloved hand. "My god…why the hell would you say that Terrance?"

"What do you want me to do?! Send Damian home just because _she_ doesn't like him enough?"

"You don't give a girl ultimatums Terrance!" Nightwing urged. "You _compromise_ with her…you _talk_ to each other. You two have been fighting multiple times over the past year because you guys never just _talk_!"

Antimatter sighed as his head drooped down. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't say that to _me_ ," he chuckled. "Say that to her when she cools off…ok?" Terrance nodded after a second of thought. "You'll be all right bud, just hang in there. Fighting isn't as bad as keeping secrets," he finished before he walked off.

Antimatter grimaced with guilt…knowing damn well he was keeping secrets from all of them.

* * *

Batman stared unwavering at the same camera footage played on repeat, checking each time for new developments he hadn't seen before. Everyone in the Hall of Justice had headed home by now, but he couldn't. He had to figure this out.

Weather Wizard's sudden possession a few days ago just didn't add up. It was so random, yet so coincidental with so many powerful beings in the vicinity.

"Knew you'd be in here working all night," Cyborg sounded from behind. Batman turned to see him holding a pizza box. "Thought you might be hungry."

Batman's eyes squinted before turning back to the computer screen. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Cyborg smiled, digging into the box on his own. He chewed on a slice while making his way to see what he was working on. He was sifting through footage, but it seemed the meaningful data was a pixilated mess.

"Where does all that food go if you don't have a stomach?" Batman asked.

Cyborg swallowed his bite and paused, shaking his head. "You don't want to know. What have you been up to?"

"I've been combing through footage from every camera on the grid," he answered.

"And?"

"There's something odd," Batman explained, bringing up the pixilated footage. "Dark spots…too hard to make out."

Cyborg set the box of pizza down and pulled up his mechanical fist, revealing a long, stick plug out of his knuckle. He plugged it into the computer's port. "Activate quadrant pixel enhancement," he commanded, and almost instantaneously the footage was made clear as day. He stepped back, admiring his work while Batman crossed his arms.

"Show off," he scoffed. Now able to analyze the footage, they both noticed a shot of the alley where Weather Wizard had run in to after he was originally apprehended. Cyborg narrowed his eyes after observing the lighting of the shot.

"What is that, a shadow?" he asked.

"No, the sun direction is wrong," Batman denied before explaining. "And look here, it's disconnected from the surface. It's mimicking a shadow…it has intelligence. It's wandering, like it's looking for something…or someone."

Cyborg leaned in. "There's where Weather Wizard ran into it."

"More like stepped in it," Batman corrected.

"You don't think it was after him?"

Batman sighed, realizing the implications this event held. "No…I don't."

* * *

 **That last scene is straight out of the movie, and I've decided to simply explain the Weather Wizard event through dialogue instead of copying it in the beginning. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're willing to stick around for the rest of the story! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chemistry

**Chapter 3: Chemistry**

Donna Troy's life had been full of uncertainty and mystery through its course. Weather it was the fact that her parents had abandoned her as a child, suddenly taken in by the Amazons as their "protector", or how she was the only one to discover men on Themyscira. She thought that joining the Titans would give her a stable purpose…a life.

Now she had a new puzzle to solve: Terrance Price. How she came to love him was complicated. The word that came to mind was pity, but she knew that it was more than that. She didn't decide to love him just because he was going to die…no, there was something more. He was so…innocent…at least in a sense. His existence was tortured by the idea that he wasn't real, just a weapon created to kill Superman. To make things worse, his target _sacrificed_ himself to buy him a couple of months. Through all of this, he _still_ took the Sons under his wing. He lead them out of the darkness of Londinium and united two people that were never meant to be together.

She loved his commitment, his fire, confidence…just _everything_ that made him special. All of that went away after he left the Justice League. He became much more secretive and full of spite towards his ex-teammates, and she knew something changed in him when he would argue with Diana. The bond they had created was torn to oblivion.

Hope told her that he would not do the same to her, but his neglect towards her ate at her nerves. He had expected her to just _fall in line_ and support whatever secret agenda he had planned. Soon enough they would snap at each other over the smallest and pettiest things.

 _He's become so selfish,_ she thought, lying back in her bed, forearms over her eyes. Her suit hung from a hook stuck to her wall, bracelets of submission left on the carpet where she had tossed them off. Trying to cheer herself up, she had put on her favorite wool sweater and comfortable sweatpants to combat the cold inside Titans Tower. The natural curls in her ruffled hair made her ears itch, worsening her mood already.

Deep down, she wanted to cry; let out her emotions so she could move on, but she never prided herself as being one to do so. Instead of tears, she preferred throwing things and screaming, but tonight she didn't feel that would change anything. So, she lay, drowning in her thoughts…just wanting to be alone.

A loud, metallic sound overtook her hearing as paint flakes rained on her arms. She jumped up from the bed and turned, seeing a sword protruding through her wall.

Damian was her neighbor, she remembered.

Hopping up on the bed and "lightly" pounding on the wall, she screamed, "Hey! What is wrong with you?! Swing your sword in the training room you dickhead!"

She received no response, and she figured that was for the better. Any smart remark from him would've caused her to punch through the wall and throw him out his own window. Exhausted from shouting and dealing with the trials of today, she slid back down the wall, returning to her bed.

There was no one to turn to. Roy had gone out _again_ to see his "acquaintance" as he put it. Dick and Kory left for their date, Damian just threw a sword into her wall, and Raven was…well Raven. Terrance was up in central command like always, going about _whatever_ business he decided was more important than _her_.

She grit her teeth at the thought of it. He needed to get out of her head if she was going to move on. Sitting on her bed wasn't going to help.

 _A walk then_ , she decided, getting up and putting on some light sneakers. Her arms folded as she exited her room, walking through the resident sector and entering the elevator to the bottom floor.

A cool breeze hit her as she exited the back door into the courtyard. The island that held the tower was only half a mile in each direction, making it easy to get to the ocean if any of them wished to go. She hugged herself tightly to keep herself warm as she paced slowly to the edge of the island, where a short metal fence stopped visitors from tumbling down the rocky beach. A lone bench waited for her there, and she accepted its invitation.

The ocean was calm tonight, letting the moonlight reflect all the way down to the horizon. At least she had this sight to enjoy for the time being.

"Donna?" she recognized Kory's voice behind her, but did not turn. "Are you ok?" she asked as she took the remaining space on the bench.

Donna's black, curly hair flowed in the wind as her eyes fixed on the horizon. "I don't know Kory…I'm not really sure what I'm doing here anymore to be honest."

Kory frowned, keeping her green eyes fixed on her. "I'm…sorry to hear that."

She sighed. "It's nothing…forget about it," she looked to Kory, seeing her dressed in formal/casual clothing, her hair perfectly straightened. "I thought you had a date?"

"It's 11:30 Donna, we just got back," Kory raised an eyebrow, her concern growing. "Why haven't you talked to Terrance?"

Donna scoffed. "Why should I? All he seems to care about is whatever is on a computer screen," her head leaned back and she closed her eyes, trying to get him out of her head again. Kory's head drooped, feeling sorry for her female companion. Her ears perked up as another conversation started behind her, turning to see Raven and _Damian_ talking to each other around a fire. He must've ran out of things to do. "This job used to be _fun_ ," Donna suddenly continued, her eyes still shut. "Now it's just a _chore_ …like what Terrance said about the Justice League," she grit her teeth. "He's a damn hypocrite you know. He's given his own creation the same problem…"

"Fun!" Kory jumped with a smile. "That's just what we need!"

Donna's eyes popped open. "What?"

Kory got up from the bench. "Get some sleep Donna, because tomorrow night we're going to fix all of your problems!" she then ran off in joy, and Donna could only imagine what she had in mind.

* * *

Superman had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. Ever since the encounter with Weather Wizard the other day he had felt sick, like something inside him was attempting to crawl out. Worried that he might lash out, he had retreated to the cold emptiness of Earth's orbit to gather himself.

The Sun usually could solve most of his problems, so he suspended himself directly in its path, his eyes closed from the sheer brightness of it. He could almost hear Jor-El's words of how it affected his body, making him who he was.

His strength was returning to him, but something else was rising within him. His vision, blurred by the sun's fire, showed another fiery landscape. Demons rose from the ground, volcanoes erupted from massive pits in the rocky land. Two words echoed in his mind.

 _Trigon…lives._

His eyes were consumed by black as all control over his body faded away. Whatever had taken Weather Wizard had now taken him.

He rocketed from space and back down to Metropolis against his will. His hearing detected flames and screams down below, which only meant one thing. The large building in the outskirts of the city was on the verge of collapse from whatever was attacking it. With reckless abandon, he crashed through the brick wall to the heat signature he picked up in his vision.

His feet landed, and his black eyes noticed exactly who it was. "Atomic Skull," he grumbled in a not-yet demonic tone.

The hulking supersuit that he had never seen before whined as the villain turned, his boney face showing a smile. "We had quite a tussle a few months ago, still I could tell you, being the good guy and all, playing nice," he paused, pounding his fists together. "You won't have to this time…I've gotten a lot, _lot_ stronger!"

Superman raised to stand on two feet, his sickly, black eyes revealed to the villain. Atomic Skull's smile faded. "You don't look so good."

On cue Superman erupted faster than the speed of sound, pounding Skull into the brick wall countless times until tossing him away. His inhibitions had been completely forgone by now, and little separated him from the villain he was pummeling.

After Superman's uncontrolled barrage finally stopped, Atomic Skull's suit struggling to stay online, the villain reached up. "Ok, ok!" he shouted for mercy. He received none as he was thrown through the roof and into the sky, before being spiked downwards into the street below. A massive ditch had been dug from his slide, and his breathing had almost stopped entirely.

Superman landed to finish the job, but bright lights caught his attention off guard just long enough. The light finally faded, revealing the Batmobile aside him and Wonder Woman standing between him and Atomic Skull.

Pointing back in horror, Wonder Woman shouted, "He's barely alive Superman, what's wrong with you?!" Her protest fell on deaf ears as Superman charged after her, causing her to draw her sword and shield to protect herself.

A green glow shown behind her and Superman fell to his knees before they engaged each other. "He's not himself," Batman proclaimed, holding a green sliver of kryptonite in his hand. Superman tried to block its glow, but to no avail.

Superman shuddered, his face transforming into a demonic red. " _The rising is coming_ ," he answered in a horrific tone. " _You cannot stop it_." His facial structure changed as he now had four red eyes.

Batman kept the shard close. "Superman! Someone is controlling you!"

" _You have your part to play_ ," he continued. " _Both of you…the girl…will be taken_."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Girl?" he questioned to himself. Superman then rose to his feet and flew off into the sky, out of sight. Wonder Woman attempted to start after him, but Batman grabbed ahold of her arm. "Diana wait!"

"He's too dangerous to-," she started.

"I've alerted the rest of the League. Lantern has already been on constant patrol with the Flash. With any luck they'll spot him," he relayed.

"Luck?" she approached him, grasping both of his arms. "Bruce, he could pull the _moon_ out of the sky if we let him roam about!" Her sincerity was intense, the fear in her eyes threatening to burn her to the ground.

Batman grabbed her forearms to free himself. "I know Diana," he assured her. Both suddenly noticing the way they were holding each other, they quickly brought their respective arms back to themselves awkwardly. Batman ran back into the Batmobile. "We're both targets, and for all we know, so is the rest of the League. Head back to that island of yours and lock yourself in the deepest, darkest tomb you can find…I'll call."

Wonder Woman scoffed, crossing her arms. "You of all people should know I can't do that Bruce."

"Was worth a shot, " Batman admitted, before speeding off in the Batmobile, leaving Wonder Woman to look up into the sky in worry.

* * *

It was midday and Terrance was back up, making his way to central command once again to continue his logs. Titans Tower was quiet as usual, with many still rolling out of bed since they stayed up later last night.

Something was off however, because as Terrance approached the room he could hear someone typing on the keyboard. As he turned through the door, he noticed Damian looking through files on his own.

"Core 4 members only Damian," he reminded him, approaching the right side of the chair. Damian seemed to pay no mind as he continued to look through files. Terrance huffed as he manually shut down his screen. "You should know that."

"You have nothing on her," Damian scratched his chin in frustration. "No background, no history."

"On who?" Terrance asked with crossed arms, relieved he didn't hack into Fallen Titan.

"Raven…you're the leader of this group, you should know everything about her. It's called vetting," he protested, still sitting in the chair.

Terrance raised a finger. "One, I'm _not_ the leader of this group, _Nightwing_ is. Two, I vet plenty, and there's a reason you don't have access to people's personal information!"

"Then how am I supposed to-," he was cut off.

"She's 17, like you Damian. She grew up in a hostile realm, not unlike Starfire's home planet," Terrance listed. "She's an empath with the ability conjure "dark magic" through an unknown force, which is essential for neutralizing-," he stopped, realizing that he had gone too far.

"Neutralizing what?" Damian asked, wanting more information.

He thought of something fast. "Enemies with a strong and unbreakable will."

Damian paused, underwhelmed. "I _guess_ that would become necessary," before finally getting up from the chair to Terrance's relief. He was about halfway out before he stopped. "Wait…that sounds an awful lot like-."

"Terrance?" Roy's voice sounded at the entrance. Terrance suppressed a sigh of relief before Damian could continue with his questions. Silence overtook the situation as Roy's eyes darted around the room awkwardly. "Uuuhh…Kory wants everyone in the lounge…just wanted to let you know," he then noticed Damian in the room. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I was just leaving," Damian grumbled, making his way out. Antimatter slowly exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Did she say why?" he asked Roy.

"No, just that 'it's really important'."

The two walked together through the halls to the lounge. "Where were you last night?" Terrance asked.

"On a date," he replied.

"With who?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh, piss off. Tell me."

"Nope, not telling," Roy stayed reluctant to reveal her identity. They turned the final corner as the lounge approached. "So you and Donna made up right?"

Terrance paused as they approached the door, Roy waiting for a response before he opened it. His eyes flashed down. "No."

" _Oh my God_ ,"

"Roy-,"

"You guys are _still_ -," he was stopped as the door opened on its own, revealing Donna standing holding the handle. An awkward silence took over the three for five long seconds. Terrance couldn't even look at her.

"Are you two just going to stand here or come in?" she said in an annoyed tone.

Roy made his way in. "Jeez, not even a fire arrow could melt the ice between you two," he commented, making Donna roll her eyes and still not look at Terrance as she returned to her seat. Terrance shut the door behind him and leaned back against it. All the Titans had finally arrived.

Kory smiled as she stood to address them all. "Thanks for coming everyone. Since a few of us are having _chemistry_ problems," she noted causing Terrance and Donna to become more uncomfortable. "I thought it might be a good idea for us to take a night off and head to an amusement park tonight."

No one jumped for joy, besides Dick who smiled at the idea. Terrance shook his head. "I have work tonight."

Donna was about to pull her hair out. "You _always_ say-,"

"Yes! Thank you for proving her point!" Dick shouted, rising to his feet. " _Everyone_ is going…and that's final, any objections?"

No one said anything, only a few shuffles in sitting positions. Raven spoke up, "I'll go get ready," before leaving to do exactly that. Terrance sighed and exited the room, never admitting in front of Donna how relieved he was they were about to finally get out.

"Shit I'm down," Roy agreed, and moved to get himself ready. Once the room had cleared, Kory sat next to Donna, wrapping one arm around her distraught friend's shoulders.

"He'll come around," she assured her.

"He'd better. I'm starting to care less and less every day," Donna coldly stated with crossed arms.

Kory tried to lighten the mood with a chuckle. "He'd be losing the most beautiful girl in the world."

Donna couldn't suppress a smile. "You're too nice Kory," she then wrapped both arms around the Tamaranean. "Thank you."

Kory returned the hug. "Any time Donna."

* * *

 **For the first time ever I think I'm making these chapters** _ **too**_ **fast. I somehow wrote this chapter in one day since I didn't have any college work to do so I had a lot of free time. This is actually my best chapter yet I think, so that's a positive. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Belief

**Chapter 4: Belief**

Batman stormed into the Hall of Justice command room, just returning from the encounter with Superman. To his relief Cyborg was still hard at work at the main computer, hopefully tracking Superman's every move.

"I wondered when you'd get back," the half-machine greeted, but relayed the bad news. "Lantern lost Superman 55 miles off the coast. Flash is checking the area…but he just disappeared." Batman finally paced to his side and observed the map, showing a red area where Superman had vanished over the Atlantic Ocean.

This was starting to make him feel uneasy, reminding him of what Antimatter had said a year ago. Maybe it was time to wake up and realize the threat their League posed to the world, especially at a time where Superman was a loose cannon.

Wonder Woman was right, he really could _pull the moon_ from the sky if he pleased.

"Do you have my feed from the Batmobile?" Batman asked. Cyborg typed in a few commands into the keyboard, pulling up the image of Superman and his four red eyes.

"Yeah…that's messed up," Cyborg grimaced.

"The entity was strong enough to possess a Kryptonian," Batman relayed, realizing what a scary thought that was. "It can't stay in the host if the host is damaged. If I had poisoned Superman with a bigger dose I might've saved him." He leaned his knuckles on the console, trying not to remember the previous time he had failed Superman…tried to kill him.

 _Never again_ , he vowed to himself. "Scour the net, narrow your search results to Superman sightings and other supernatural events," he ordered, preparing to go back out on patrol.

"Supernatural?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"Yes," Batman confirmed. "Subsection: female."

* * *

The SUV's engine shut down as Dick pulled the key from the ignition, the 7 Titans crammed into one car. Although it was an hour drive to get to the amusement park Kory had chosen, almost no one had said a word besides Roy's occasional comments on how quiet the car was. Terrance and Donna refused to look at each other out of pride, and Raven and Damian were just quiet anyway.

Damian picked up his sword, and its hilt poked Raven in the face. "Did you really have to bring the sword?" she questioned in annoyance.

"Preparedness is a prerequisite to victory," he countered.

"I brought mine," Terrance called out, revealing it.

"Me too," Donna followed up, and the two looked at each other in relation. With a huff they both looked away and exited the vehicle. Roy let out a sigh of relief.

"Next time I'm driving and _you_ get to sit between the fighting couple Dick," he complained as he stretched his arms and legs.

"Not a chance," Dick chuckled as he got out of the car to open the door for Kory before she did herself.

The Titans, dressed entirely in casual clothing, walked like normal individuals to the front gate. Terrance could peer over the outside gate to see a few tall roller coasters running, lights illuminating the night sky inside.

"There's a coaster called _Lucifer's Lair_ that we _have_ to try," Roy pleaded as he searched through his phone for the list. "It says it's got the highest drop on the West Coast."

"I'll go," Terrance offered quickly, not asking Donna to follow.

"The Ferris Wheel is world-famous," Kory advertised, clinging to Dick's arm. "We're going on that first."

"I'll go with you," Donna hopped over to them, and Dick did his best to hide his displeasure. They weren't even _trying_. The line was moving slowly to get in, which eventually enticed Damian and Raven to speak to each other.

"Where are you going?" Damian asked. "I'm not sure how these places work."

"Neither do I," Raven related. "I guess it'll be an adventure for both of us." Damian shrugged like it was _whatever_.

They eventually got in, and Terrance and Donna were still content on avoiding each other. Dick was fed up with the status quo they both refused to end…so he took matters into his own hands.

When Donna began to follow them, he stopped, turning to her. "Donna I think you should go with Roy," trying to keep Terrance's name out of the sentence. "I think you'd just be third wheeling with Kory and I and I want you to have fun."

Donna turned her head to Roy, seeing him wave while Terrance stayed on his phone. She turned back. "I'll be ok."

"Donna," Kory insisted. "Remember what we talked about? You two can't ignore each other forever."

Donna uncomfortably shuddered and sighed. "Ugh…fine," she conceded and walked to join Roy and Terrance. Roy threw his hands in the air.

"Heeeeeyyy! She joined us!" he shouted joyously while she did her best to ignore him. "What you think Terrance?"

Terrance put his phone back in his pocket as they began to walk to the coaster. "Whatever." Roy flashed him a stink eye and mouthed _what the f-_ , making Terrance roll his eyes. The walk to the ride's line still did not make either of them talk, despite Roy's constant motivation.

At the line's entrance, Roy grabbed ahold of Terrance's shoulder and pulled him aside, raising a finger to Donna. "Give us a moment?" She shrugged her shoulders with crossed arms and leaned up against the railing. Roy's face turned to Terrance as he allowed him to pull him far enough away. "Listen to me you stuck-up, prideful scumbag," he shout-whispered.

"Excuse m-,"

Roy cut him off. "Uh-uh," wagging his finger. "You know Terrance I'll guarantee that there are many men in this world who would _kill_ to be in your situation right now," he kept going, not letting Terrance retaliate. " _Do you know_ what Donna Troy's ranking is for Most Beautiful Women Alive?"

Terrance shook his head. "No."

Roy turned, pointing back to her, noticing various young men attempting to talk to her. "Number 2 dude. _Number 2_!"

Terrance narrowed his eyes. "So you're saying because some _internet website_ says she's gorgeous that means I _can't_ give her space?"

Roy realized what he was implying and spread out his hands. "Listen…all I'm saying is that you're going to _regret it_ if you push her away. She likes you dude…and I know damn well you like her too."

Terrance looked over Roy's shoulder to Donna, who had freed herself from the crowd of strangers. Roy was right, and he knew it when he thought back to Themyscira and how they met. Their chemistry clicked so instantly, and he knew how rare that was.

"Are we straight?" Roy finished.

Terrance nodded. "Yeah," Roy smiled and smacked him in the back, making his way back to Donna, but Terrance had one more question. "Who's number 1?"

"Most Beautiful Women?" Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Some antique collector based in France I think…what was her name? Oh…Diana Prince! No idea who she is."

Terrance popped up his eyebrows. "Really? Interesting," knowing exactly who that was. He'd have a talk with a certain someone about that later.

His walk speed still didn't return to normal, feeling the awkwardness finding its way back to him. The prospect of confronting Donna still didn't feel comfortable. Her eyes looked back up as she noticed them. "You guys done?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, sorry…guy talk."

"Uh-huh," Donna accepted unconvincingly, turning to enter the line. She noticed the obvious Satanic theme of the ride, and the fact that most of the riders were either teenagers or adults. Whatever this was it was intense.

She could fly…she wasn't afraid of heights.

"I don't like heights," Terrance admitted as the three stood in the currently 20-minute line.

"Don't worry I'll…I mean _Roy_ will be there next to you," Donna stuttered, looking away in embarrassment. Roy smiled, getting a devious idea. After 5 minutes of waiting, he manually had his phone ring.

"Ope…I gotta take this…save my spot?" he nodded, and hopped the line fence to the exit path before either of them could object. Another 5 minutes passed without a word said, and they were approaching the front of the line. Terrance still couldn't get the cork out of his throat every time he looked at Donna. He took a deep breath, _it's like we first met_.

He finally got a good look at her. Her hair was curly as usual, but her clothing was slightly different than he thought. The black wool sweater she wore was under her unzipped leather jacket, complete with skinny denim jeans and blue sneakers.

He gulped. "Your hair looks nice."

Her arms were still crossed across from him, but her eyes flicked to him for a second. "Thanks." She uncomfortably shifted, but he noticed her shoulders loosening up. Her eyes focused on his feet, not knowing what to say.

"Are you cold?" Terrance asked, trying to spark something.

Donna shook her head. "Not really," she stopped, but decided to continue. "Are you?"

"A little," he admitted. Donna shuffled about once again, resisting the temptation of wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to…oh how badly she wanted to.

Silence conquered them again until they reached the front of the line, seeing the demonic train come to the station along with the sounds of laughter from riders. The young operator asked, "How many?"

"Two," Terrance answered. Donna looked back to him as they were directed to the first gate.

"What about-,"

"He's not coming back," he chuckled. "That sneaky bastard."

"Huh?" she mumbled as they prepared to get on the front car. Terrance shook his head.

"He left so we had no choice but to sit with each other," he figured out as they pulled the restraints over their shoulders.

She leaned her head back and smiled. "Ooooh…this was all a setup. I get it." The train then shifted as the breaks broke free, letting it roll forward to the chain hill. Terrance and Donna both looked up in anticipation as they climbed. "This is higher than I thought," Donna said nervously. Once they reached the top of the hill and looked down, Donna's hand instinctively grabbed Terrance's.

They screamed in excitement as it dropped.

* * *

Damian and Raven had paced around the park for about an hour, listening to coasters boom above them. Neither of them offered to really do anything, and if they did the opposing person went on how _lame_ it was. So, they were stuck in a constant cycle of denial and walking.

They came to a cotton candy stand, and Damian pointed at it was sluggish posture and his thumb. Raven narrowed her eyes and gave him the, " _Really?_ " face. Suddenly her eyes widened as she couldn't contain her grin at something behind him.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. Raven pointed, and he looked, noticing a mirror distorting his but to twice its original size. He jumped in embarrassment as Raven kept laughing. Not used to this situation, he frantically looked around for a way out. A grin formed over his face as he pointed to a mirror adjacent to it, showing her face and upper body distorted in a comical way.

"Stop it!" she pleaded as she smacked his arm playfully, Damian laughing.

"Damian! Raven!" Kory's voice sounded behind them, making them turn. Dick and Kory waved as they approached. "Are you guys having fun?" she asked.

They both looked at each other. "I guess." Damian replied.

"Kind of," Raven added.

Dick did his best not to laugh. "Have you guys seen Roy, Terrance and Donna?" They both shook their heads. "Well that's either really good or really bad."

"Over there!" Kory pointed, elation in her voice. Dick looked through the various stands to spot Donna and Terrance at the High Striker game.

"You there! You look like a strong young man!" the attendant shouted to Terrance with Donna close behind. "Come on down and give it a swing!" Terrance shrugged his shoulders and approached, accepting the hammer. However, after toying with it for a few seconds, he took a look back to Donna.

"Tell you what…if _she_ hits the top…then we don't have to pay?" he offered. The attendant cocked his head, looking over to the deceivingly skinny Donna Troy.

He scoffed, counting his winnings already. "Uh…sure! Why not?" Terrance nodded and then handed it to Donna, who pretended to struggle holding the hammer. She approached the pad, raising the hammer above her head.

"Like this?" she asked the attendant, who nodded, not believing for a second what was going to happen next. She brought the hammer down and changed her stance to sideways, holding the hammer in one hand. "One-handed?" she asked, a confident grin on her face. She winked back to Terrance as she slammed the hammer into the pad, making the rod fly up so fast it left a dent in the bell atop the tower.

The attendant picked his jaw up off the floor.

Donna handed the hammer back to him with a bow. "Here you are sir…sorry about the bell," she then skipped back to Terrance, who had his arms crossed. "What?" she asked defensively.

"You just _had_ to show him up, didn't you?" he chuckled.

"You're the one who made the bet," she reminded him, playfully punching his chest. The two then awkwardly didn't know what to do next, not quite ready to break the ice between them. Donna reached for his hand, pulling him along. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry!"

"O-ok!" Terrance accepted as he was pulled towards the concession stands.

Looking on from distance still, Dick smiled and turned to Kory. "You're a really smart girl you know that?"

Kory nodded. "Tamaraneans know feelings, Dick…it's what drives my powers."

Dick pulled her into his arms, thankful. "What would we do without you?"

* * *

Terrance and Donna found themselves sitting together in the picnic table area, with many other groups or couples occupying the various tables. Rides boomed around them as screams in excitement followed. Smells of unhealthy food wavered around the entire area, and a particular one caught Donna's attention. She watched as a younger man sat down with his friends holding a three-patty burger with glazed donuts as the bun. Her hair waved around as her body shivered in disgust.

"How could you eat that?" she asked Terrance, motioning him to look. He turned back and scoffed. "Those two go together like men and women on Themyscira."

"Not anymore," Terrance corrected as he turned back to her. "Thanks to me."

" _Us_ ," she challenged, crossing her arms. "If it wasn't for me you would've never _found_ the men in the first place."

"It was a _joke_ …Donna," he made clear. "If it wasn't for you I'd be _dead_."

Feeling guilty for snapping at him, she looked down at her finished paper plate of a burger and fries, trying to think of something else to say. Her mind went blank, as she was still fighting the unknown awkward feeling that blocked the path between them. The jacket she wore wrinkled back up as her shoulders became tense once again.

A hand grasped her thigh, and her eyes flashed up to see Terrance looking again. "It's all right Donna…really." It didn't seem to help as she tightly gripped her elbows, her head cocking to the left in discomfort as if the happiness she briefly experienced was being ripped from her.

Terrance began to pull away, but her hands shot out to grab his. "No…Terrance," she sighed, struggling to find her words. "Terrance…I…I don't want us to not be able to talk to each other," she pleaded, tightly gripping his hand.

His second hand covered both of hers. "Neither do I," he then began to struggle with his speech. "I'm sorry…i-if I ever seemed to neglect you o-or-," he paused again, his head drooping down as the realization of his treatment of her hit him. Donna pulled her hands free and scooted along the round stone bench until she was rubbing right up against him, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes shut as she wrapped both arms around him, swaying as a tear rolled down her face.

He was on the edge of sobbing, and her heart was being torn to pieces at the sound of it. She whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry too."

Terrance wiped his eyes and looked directly into hers as she released him, running his knuckles along her cheek before kissing her. Happiness flooded back into Donna as she kissed him back, jumping onto his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him from above, letting all her emotions out in this one moment. She could feel Terrance's hands rubbing on her hips, feeling the curves of her body as they lost themselves in each other.

Donna's eyes opened in time to spot a young girl staring at them from the table across, bewilderment all over the child's face. She pulled away to Terrance's dismay, "What why'd you stop?" he stuttered, and turned his head to see the girl staring at them. "Oh!" he chuckled, letting Donna off his lap. "Not for kids…right."

"Uh-huh," Donna said, scratching her head in embarrassment. An awkward silence came between the two as everyone around them stopped staring at the commotion they created. Donna cleared her throat. "I'll uh…pick up our trash," she offered as she gathered all their wrappers and walked off to the nearest can. Terrance looked around to see if anyone was still staring, and sure enough he spotted a pair.

Outside of the picnic area stood Roy and Dick, who were smiling and nodding as soon as he spotted them.

All he could do was sigh.

* * *

 **That's the final set up chapter, and the action will begin in the next one at last. I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I'll do my best to get the next one on the way soon. If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Contingency

**Chapter 5: Contingency**

Roy's finger raised into the air as he shouted, "Booyah!" in elation as the game screen read _YOU WIN!_ The lights of the dance pad flashed like a rainbow from under him as the small crowd around the stage clapped for him. The pad across from him held up an exhausted Dick Grayson, who forced his tired legs to walk off the stage.

Roy smirked, "So, we found something the Flying Grayson _can't_ do!" he then waved to the crowd, bathing in the attention.

Dick pushed through to the back of the crowd to where Kory, Raven, Damian, Terrance, and Donna had watched the dance-off take place. He huffed, "Free popcorn to anyone who can slay the beast." Kory chuckled and took him into her arms.

"You did your best," she laughed.

Damian's eyes narrowed after watching the entire thing take place. "I could do it."

Everyone paused and stared at him, Donna trying hard not to laugh. Raven's eyebrow popped up. "You know how to dance?"

Damian slowly made his way to the stage. "I'm a quick study," he justified. The others only looked on from behind in disbelief. Donna crossed her arms.

"If he wins I'll quit the Titans and become a stripper," she bet, getting awkward looks from everyone around her. She sighed. " _Obviously_ , no I wouldn't."

Damian took the opposing dance pad, noticing Roy looking on in disbelief. He laughed, counting his winnings. "Alright then…hope you're a good _loser_ ," he taunted. Damian's eyebrows aimed downwards in annoyance as the music and game was about to begin. He was going to make Roy pay for saying that.

The music started, and Damian watched the arrows approach the top of the screen, figuring that he had to step on the right pad to gain points. He started off all right, but soon found himself struggling to hit multiple pads at once, quickly finding himself not moving fast enough for the symbols. He grit his teeth as he fell behind, looking over to see Roy flawlessly hitting every pad with minimal effort. His laugh came next, and Damian was beginning to feel the frustration take over.

He stopped, calmed himself and watched Roy, analyzed his pattern…just like in a duel. After putting the formula together, he applied it to himself. Damian and Roy's feet suddenly moved in perfect unison and he matched every move that Roy made. Roy's smile faded and focus returned as Damian began to hit each one flawlessly. Soon, both competitors' scores were about even.

"…the hell?" Terrance narrowed his eyes, astonished.

"Yeah, look at him go," Dick nodded, a smile forming on his face. Kory could barely contain her happiness at the sight as her plan was working with excellence before their eyes. Even Raven let her lips curl upwards as Roy and Damian danced their hearts out.

 _Raven…_

Her smile faded as a female voice echoed in her mind. She looked behind and spotted a teenage girl staring her down with black, lifeless eyes.

 _They're waiting for you…_

The girl suddenly returned to normal as if nothing had happened. Raven looked back at the other Titans, who were too embroiled in the sight to notice what had happened. Reluctantly, she pushed her way through the crowd, going on her own. She looked out, not sure where to head next.

 _Past the tent…up on the hill…_

A boy on his father's shoulders now had those same eyes as she flipped her head behind again, pointing towards the hill in the distance. Raven sighed and began to walk, fearing that the dark force she feared had found her.

She hoped…she prayed through every step she took closer to that hill that _he_ was still trapped where she left him. For the Earth's sake, he _had_ to.

Her boots squeaked as she trudged through the tall, wet grass of the hill…the air becoming colder and colder as she ascended. Her short hair swayed in the slight breeze that grew in intensity…a chill running down her spine as the dark presence made itself more obvious. She reached the top, just before the forest began, and stopped.

Nothing was there. Underwhelmed, Raven shook her head and cautiously walked back down the hill.

" _Sister…_ ," a demonic, raspy voice originated behind her once again. She turned, looking on in disgust at a hunched-over, red skinned demon humanoid with four, blaringly orange eyes. " _He wants you…_ "

" _We missed you sister…_ " another spoke, revealing two more surrounding her. Raven's teeth grit as she prepared to defend herself.

She violently shook her head. "No! It can't be him…this is a trick!" She prayed…oh how she prayed this was just a teenaged prank.

" _It is me child…_ " Raven's eyes peered into the forest to see a red specter float towards her, an uncanny resemblance of Satan himself.

"How?!" she questioned, her fists forming.

" _Never leave unfinished what you start…_ " it spoke, now hovering above her. " _You fled_."

"I left!" she corrected. "I had you!"

" _And yet…here I am_."

Raven shook her head; small crackles of energy began to jump from her fists. "If you were really here, I'd smell your stink," she smiled, coming to a realization. "You're still trapped, all you can send are these scumbags."

Anger emanated from the figure. " _I WILL be there. It's our destiny to be together Raven…always…we're family. You can make that happen_ ," it tried to reason with her, its shadowy hand raised. " _You can bring me back_."

Raven's teeth grit as she took steps back. "I will fight you every step," she shouted, preparing to fight. "You're an abomination!"

" _WATCH YOUR TOUNGE…you ungrateful girl!_ " it shouted, dispersing violent energy to the three demonic drones. Raven was surrounded, and barely pulled up a defensive shield in time to guard against the dark energy unleashed upon her.

* * *

Roy's legs became too heavy as he fell back against the support bar next to his pad, the toll of the previous dance games running its course on him. His eyes widened as he realized Damian had not faltered, and quickly he found his score dipping further and further behind. Damian's smile grew as he flawlessly pressed each pad, his score multiplying exponentially from the streak he had acquired.

The words _YOU WIN_ flashed on Damian's side, and Roy slouched over, defeated. Damian classily walked back to the Titans as the small crowd cheered, and was met with surprised looks.

Terrance nudged Donna's shoulder. "Looks like you have to become a stripper now," he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"That was…awesome Damian," Dick could barely process what had just occurred. Damian shrugged his shoulders, paying no mind.

A scream sounded in the distance, and was quickly followed by an explosion behind a tent in the distance. Kory yelped as Raven's limp body shot from the smoke and rolled out into their sight.

"Raven!" she screamed.

"Titans, go!" Dick followed up without second thought. Like a circus act, each Titan revealed their suits under their clothing, weapons compacted down in various forms. Kory was consumed by starlight as she became Starfire, Terrance squeezing the hilt of his revealed sword as Antimatter consumed him, Donna's black and silver suit of Troia, Roy's hat flipping backwards and attached bowstring for Arsenal, Dick's batons spinning as the Nightwing symbol took flight, and Damian…running back to the car.

Civilians back up and screamed as the three assailants revealed themselves, gunning to finish their work on Raven. The assembled Titans charged forward, Antimatter and Troia leading as they pushed the demons back, arrows from Arsenal zipping above them. Initially overwhelmed, the demons fell back enough for Starfire to help Raven back up. The cloaked teenager stumbled in exhaustion, the Tamaranean catching her before she fell.

"They're demonic emissaries," she explained as Nightwing reached them. "My father sent them."

"Your…father?" Starfire questioned, but Antimatter rolling to their feet stopped her from asking more.

"These buggers are tough," he grunted as he got back up to his feet, holding his sword in a defensive stance. Troia was still engaged, batting one away with her shield, but shadowy energy hit her from behind, bringing her to one knee. Antimatter grit his teeth. "Less questions, more fighting!" he encouraged, and Nightwing followed him back into the fight. Arrows still whizzed by from behind as Arsenal charged forward.

As Starfire and Raven watched, the combined might of Nightwing, Arsenal, Antimatter, and Troia was enough to initially bring all three of the demons to their knees. Breathing intensified as they relaxed, their enemies' bodies sprayed out around them from the overwhelmingly powerful onslaught.

Suddenly, their bodies twisted and reshaped, healing themselves almost instantly. Now more powerful, they each fired dark energy from their hands into the huddle of four Titans. Raven took flight, throwing up a defensive bubble around them as Starfire entered with her. She struggled, and the purple bubble shrunk as the power became too much to bear. Antimatter grit his teeth in frustration.

Batarangs spun through the air, pop explosives rolled on the ground as two of the demons were taken out. A sword protruded from the third demon's head as Robin revealed himself, victorious.

"Please tell me they're undead!" he shouted to the now-free Titans.

"Yes…but you can't stop them like that," Raven shook her head. "They're like batteries," she finished, and the three demons once again healed themselves, dark energy crackling from their gnarled hands.

Starlight pulsed through Starfire's eyes and hands. "Then let's run them down!"

* * *

Cyborg's systems were calmly engaged in rest mode, his body slouched back in the chair he sat in. The Hall of Justice computer lay dormant as he left it, the inactivity driving him to sleep…dreaming of full pizza boxes stacked as tall as he could imagine. Drool rolled down the flesh side of his face.

The computer blared to life, sounding an obnoxious beeping that woke Cyborg from his nap. He shook his head in disgust as he wiped the drool from his face, fumbling to shut off the horrible noise. His eyes focused on the screen, seeing the popup _ANOMALY DETECTED_. Clicking it, the noise finally stopped.

He wiped his one good eye. "Give me the origin," he commanded groggily. The computer shuffled around, pulling up a map of the globe. It hovered over to the United States, zooming to the southern west coast. His eye narrowed. "San Diego…but that's-,"

"Titans Headquarters," Batman appeared behind him, making him jump.

"How did you get here so fast?" Cyborg questioned, recovering from his sudden appearance.

"I never left," he corrected, and Cyborg embarrassingly scratched his head as Batman took control of the computer. Pulling up the map of the area, it revealed that the anomaly had occurred about 20 miles away from Titans Tower itself.

"You don't think whatever took Superman is after the Titans do you?" Cyborg asked.

Batman shook his head, staring in thought. "No…Antimatter added a supernatural member a few months ago…a female one…but I've reconfigured the computer to see her as not a threat," he grumbled, frustrated as nothing made sense at face value. "But he hasn't told me anything about her."

"Can we get a visual of the scene?"

"No, we'd be breaking some pretty big laws," Batman shut the idea down. "The last thing we need is more conflict with the government. We get enough heat as it is."

Cyborg sighed. "So what do we do?"

Batman's head drooped before he began typing commands into the keyboard. "Antimatter hasn't exactly given me any options. Superman is missing and this is the only lead we have," the Titans mainframe appeared onto the screen. "We have to break into their files to find out…everything."

Cyborg was stunned, his mouth wide open. "O-ok…how are we going to do that."

"Already did," Batman confirmed, pulling up multiple files. "His encryption is mine. Easy for me to break." He then got to work, searching through the files for any on Raven.

He found nothing. No background, no history…nothing. She was like a ghost. Batman narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "This is unlike Antimatter…sloppy…too trustworthy. There's no way he would-,"

Batman and Cyborg's eyes both keyed in on the final file on the list, no label present, just a symbol of a speaker. "A voice command?" Cyborg questioned.

Batman nodded. "Got anything in there that can bypass the security?" Cyborg wasted no time, pulling out the same stick plug from before.

"Activate omega coding algorithm," Cyborg commanded, and in a few second the file's name was revealed. "Fallen Titan…Contingency?"

Batman rushed to open it, seeing the seven codenames…everything.

"Contact the League," he ordered. "Everyone heads to Titans Tower…now."

* * *

Panic ripped through Raven, her strength fading as she knelt in front of Starfire's limp body, surrounded by the wooden debris from the roof they fell through. Up above stood one of the three demons, its four orange eyes glowing along with the crackling dark energy from its hands. She wasn't sure what condition her female comrade was in, but she knew it was dire. She had to do something… _fast_.

 _No_. She thought to herself as an idea came to mind. _I can't_.

Her eyes panned up…the demon wasn't stopping, and it wasn't going to. They were going to die if she didn't.

 _No choice_.

Raven's eyes turned to red as her skin changed to a dark red tone. Another set of eyes appeared above her own, trained on the demon above.

It paused, fear suddenly ripping through its body.

Spiritual energy in the form of a raven erupted from a now-levitating Raven, dispelling the demon from existence on contact. Evil surged through Raven as it did, and she grit her teeth as she drew it back into herself, her eyes slowly returning to normal. Her senses returned, slowly realizing that every one of the Titans saw what she had done…and what she had become to do it.

Nightwing rushed to the pile of wood shouting, "Starfire!", checking her pulse as she still lay unmoving. He sighed with relief as he felt life beating through her.

Troia followed up behind. "Is she all right?" her eyes wide with concern. She dropped to her knees, shaking her body. "Come on Kory, say something!"

A small groan sounded as she stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "Wha-what happened?" before she got an answer, she was smothered by a hug from Troia, and eventually hugged her back as her bearings returned.

"Raven saved you," Nightwing clarified, looking up to her as she floated back to the ground. Starfire's eyes looked past Troia's shoulder to see Raven uncomfortably standing with her arms crossed.

"I'm ok Donna," she assured, lightly attempting to free herself. Troia let go, smiling that her friend was all right. Starfire nodded and turned back to Raven. "Raven…I thought you said you didn't have a father?"

Raven sighed. "What I said is that he's gone."

Robin shook his head. "That's not the same as dead."

"He's dead to me!" she lashed out in frustration. She turned on her teammates, her eyes shutting closed as she pushed away the building emotions inside her. All her life she had fought to push him away…and so suddenly he had returned to destroy her life.

"What kind of father tries to kill his daughter?" Arsenal asked.

Raven sighed, her emotions stabilizing. "He's not trying to kill me…it's much worse." Suddenly, she summoned a ball of energy that enveloped all the Titans at once. When it dissipated, they found themselves on a ruined landmass of sorts…ancient buildings crumbled to the ground, the starry sky holding a moon cracked into three pieces high above.

Antimatter looked around in wonder. "Where the hell did you take us?"

"A place where my father can't see us," Raven vaguely explained. Robin, impatient as always, ushered her on.

"Alright, let's hear it."

Raven shook her head. "There's so much…I guess it starts with my mother," she struggled as the memories returned to her. "When she was young, she joined a Satanist cult…don't ask why. Long story short, she agreed to be the bride in the classic Bride of Satan Rite. No one expected it to work, but the ancient ritual turned out to be the real thing. They summoned a man from smoke…and mom, with her great powers of judgment…didn't hesitate to take him as her husband…"

"W-w-w-wait," Arsenal interjected, trying hard to hold in his laugh. "So, your mom…had sex with Satan?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "His name is Trigon…but basically yes."

His comment earned him an elbow from Nightwing, who glared at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Just ignore him," Troia urged.

Raven nodded. "It gets weirder. Mom runs from the cult with nowhere else to go, and she gets saved by these people from another dimension. The people of Azarath…a realm of beauty, peace, and tranquility. Where needless to say…I did not fit in…and I thought if I contacted the monster who made me, then I could make more sense of myself," she paused, turning to look at the terrain surrounding them. "Poor mother, poor Azarath…I became its trojan horse. He took me to his hellish universe…I could hardly bare the horrors I saw there."

Antimatter listened on with his arms crossed. "Why did Trigon want you?"

"He wanted Earth, he's a conqueror of worlds, but he needs a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control."

"And you're half-human," Robin pieced it together. "His way in."

Raven nodded. "But my magic was stronger than he realized. Before he could use me, I trapped him inside a crystal. It should've held him…perhaps if I stayed it would've…but I wanted a home."

"Why didn't you go back to Azarath?" Nightwing asked.

Raven's head drooped. "This is Azarath."

* * *

The Titans didn't spend much longer in the ruin that was Azarath, emerging at the base of Titans Tower from the portal that Raven had summoned. Most of them felt sorrow for their comrade, but also the need to defeat this Trigon that was after her.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying," Raven assured. "I've got to keep moving to keep Trigon off my path."

"Where will you go?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"It's better you not know, he's going to try to use you, but don't worry. I put a protective spell on you just in case," she urged.

"And I thought I had a bad burrito," Arsenal threw in, looking down at his stomach. Everyone sighed in annoyance at his comment. "You guys are no fun," he complained.

"Guess I should've got your permission or…whatever, but I couldn't stand to see him corrupt you. You're the only real friends I've ever had," her head drooped down before she looked back up at each of them. "I'll…miss you." She then began to walk away, preparing to summon a portal. No one attempted to stop her.

"Wait!" Robin urged, stepping forward. She paused. "Leave now, and you'll always be running."

"You have no idea what he's like Damian. You don't know a monster like Trigon," she insisted.

"You beat him once," Nightwing reminded her.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I was lucky."

"Now you'll be six times as lucky," Robin assured. "If we can't save one of our own…then who can we save?"

Troia raised an eyebrow. "I thought you hated us."

Robin cocked his head, thinking before he smirked. "I'm not wishing you dead anymore." Troia suppressed a chuckle out of pride.

"Robin's right," Antimatter stepped forward. "This team was assembled to defend itself…so let it do its job."

Suddenly, a light flashed behind Raven, and a boom tube opened…revealing six members of the Justice League. Batman, Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Aquaman stood like a wall guarding them from entering Titans Tower.

Antimatter pushed through the Titans in front of him, taking point. "What the hell is going on?"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "We heard about the attack, was she at the center?"

No one was quick to answer, the Titans looking around at each other. Tension began to build between the two sides. Antimatter sighed and nodded. "Her father is an interdimensional demon."

Batman stepped forward. "She's coming with us."

"No!" Robin shouted, taking Antimatter's side. "We can handle this!"

"If she's part of this, we need to know," Batman urged.

"We can protect her!" Robin continued to protest. He met eyes with his father, not backing down in the slightest. The tension between the two sides rose once again.

"I'm sorry Raven," Wonder Woman apologized. "But we've had two magic attacks and Superman is still missing."

Raven's mind spiked, and pain shot through her body. "No!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked with a concerned look.

"He knows they're here, he _wants_ them here," Raven was in a state of sheer panic. "If they stay everything will be lost!"

"This is our job father, you have to leave!" Robin continued.

Batman growled. "She's coming with us! It's the best thing for her!" he then signaled the League to move in.

Antimatter drew his sword, pointing it directly at them. "Get back! You don't get to decide what's best for us!"

"Quiet _traitor_!" Cyborg yelled, his red eye glowing more intensely. Troia rushed to back Antimatter up.

"I'll rip you to shreds tin man!" she yelled back with grit teeth. Arsenal was quickly up next to her.

"Don't be upset that he dumped you loonies for us!" he taunted.

"He wasn't referring to that," Green Lantern shook his head, his ring beginning to glow. "He's referring to the _coup_ that Antimatter has staged against us!"

"What?!" Antimatter challenged.

Starfire floated in between the two sides, holding up her arms. "Maybe we should all just take a breath."

"We know about Fallen Titan, Terrance!" Flash confirmed, looking past Starfire's pleas. "We know about your contingency plan."

The Titans, who had all assembled at Antimatter's side, looked towards him…who had the look of shock on his face. He shook his head. "No, no…you don't know what you're talking about!"

"You created the Titans to destroy us!" Aquaman accused, gripping his trident with two hands.

"You don't…understand!" Antimatter shook his head, trying not to look at his teammates. "I would never-."

"She's coming with us Terrance!" Batman assured him with a closed fist. "We'll have a talk about Fallen Titan later."

"Too late!" Raven warned. "He's here!" Suddenly, each Justice League member was enveloped in dark red energy, consuming each in every one of them as they screamed to fight it off them.

"Great Hera!" Wonder Woman shouted in shock.

Antimatter's eyes widened. "Diana!" he screamed and ran for her, but soon found himself backing up as she was consumed.

Batman grunted. "We're being compromised," he then pulled a syringe from his belt and prepared to inject it into himself

"Father!" Robin yelled in vain, running to stop him.

"Get back!" he warned, and pumped the fluid into himself. His legs shivered and eventually buckled as he fell to the ground, his muscles spasming almost as soon as it entered his system. He lay on the ground, grunting in pain before the energy left him via his mouth, losing consciousness.

"What the hell?!" Arsenal shouted in shock.

"It's a nerve toxin…for Bane," Robin confirmed. The rest of the League had been fully consumed, the five of them with the same four orange eyes of the rest.

Wonder Woman took point. "The Kryptonian has unearthed the Infernal Shrine, Raven," she relayed in a demonic voice.

"You are the shrine's final piece," Flash finished for her, his body continuously fazing.

"She stays here!" Robin challenged.

Wonder Woman drew her sword and shield. "You dare challenge _us_?"

Antimatter sighed. "Troia, you have Wonder Woman, Arsenal and Starfire take Aquaman, Nightwing and Robin have Cyborg, Raven, you take Green Lantern," he prepared to squeeze his sword hilt. "I've got the Flash," as the possessed League approached, he declared:

"Fallen Titan Protocol is in effect."

* * *

 **That was a loooooong chapter for me. This one came out after a but because I had kind of burnt myself out with all those chapters in a short time. This story has about 2-3 left, so we're almost done already! Justice League battles the Titans in the next chapter, so be sure to look out for that! If you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Civil War

**Chapter 6: Civil War**

Absolute power pulsed at the base of Titans Tower, lightning crackling at the feet of the Flash as he ran ahead, water rising at Aquaman's command from the surrounding ocean, the bright green glow of willpower surging through John Stewart, the jetpacks on Cyborg's back flaring to life, and the sheer strength emanating from Wonder Woman. A truly unstoppable force.

Pure youth stood across from them, the silver armor of Troia gleaming in the sun, the confidence and determination of Nightwing and Robin, the starlight glowing off Starfire's body, the tips of Arsenal's arrows shaking as they itched to be released, and time almost coming to a halt around Antimatter as the power of his sword activated. An immovable object.

The Justice League and Teen Titans engaged.

Flash sprinted ahead, seeing almost nothing happen at his incredible speed. Slowly but surely however, Antimatter's head turned into his direction, eyes fixed on his movement. He lunged forward with his sword, knocking the corrupted speedster off balance just enough for him to fall. As his sword's power wore off, he did his best to pin him to the ground.

Troia and Wonder Woman mirrored each other as their swords clashed in the middle of the battle, their grunts and cries the loudest of all. Shockwaves of power erupted each time they exchanged blows. An untrained eye would say an exact mirror took shape in between the two…but one was definitely superior.

Their blades locked, and the corrupted Wonder Woman leaned in as her strength began to overpower Troia. "What's wrong _exile_ …you've become _soft_ ," her demonic voice reigned in. Troia grit her teeth and heaved her away.

"You're the one who _ran away_ …while _I_ had to take _your_ place!" she shouted and lunged forward, engaging her once again.

Starfire lifted Arsenal from the ground just as the wave crashed below them, Aquaman's trident glowing from the call. Arsenal pointed to Titans Tower. "Give me a vantage point Kory!"

"On it!" she confirmed, flying up to the top of the tower and dropping him off. His boots planted, and almost immediately he began to fire arrows down below. Starfire's eyes trained below, seeing Nightwing and Robin doing their best against the mechanical beast that was Cyborg. She rocketed down to help them, but was suddenly grabbed by a massive. green hand of energy. Her green eyes panned up to see Green Lantern unaccounted for.

"This is not your home _alien_!" he spat in his demonic voice, preparing to spike her body towards the battle below.

Her fist clenched and teeth grit as her eyes glowed in blinding starlight. "I don't need _your_ permission to stay!" she shouted and fired two beams of devastating energy at the Green Lantern, freeing her before rocketing into him in retaliation.

Antimatter looked up, still struggling to hold down the Flash, noticing the battle in the sky. "No! Green Lantern is for…," he then looked back to see Raven…just standing there. "Raven! We need you!"

Her eyes had almost been glazed over…looking on in horror at the sight. "I…I _can't_."

"What?!" he shouted, but his attention had wavered just enough for the Flash to escape. The sudden speed tossed him into the air, landing hard on the concrete floor. Panic began to set in…if _one_ member didn't do their part…

The Flash had already swept up Robin and Nightwing before he had time to finish the thought, the two of them tumbling through the air and into debris that had been created thus far. The now-free Cyborg was already turning his attention towards assisting Wonder Woman, his cannon already trained on Troia.

"Don-," he shouted before he was cut off by a boot to the face from Aquaman. He rolled across the ground, spitting blood when he finally stopped.

Arsenal let the electric arrow fly, perfectly placed to interrupt Cyborg's systems enough to stop his plasma cannon from burning Troia alive. It did not go unnoticed, and he soon found Cyborg rocketing up to him…a sight so intimidating a chill ran down his spine. The robotic menace landed with a thud, already swinging his fists. Knowing that one hit could very well kill him, he dodged a few and leapt off the side of the Tower, readying a grappling arrow on the spot. He looked up, turned, and fired. The hook latched above and he swung through the glass of a middle floor, rolling over broken glass shards that dug into his skin. He grunted in extreme pain, unsure that he could continue any longer.

Aquaman stood over Antimatter, chuckling in a repulsive tone. "We will have her…you cannot stop us," he reached down to continue the beating, but was quickly hit by a sudden barrage of eye lasers from Antimatter, sending him flying over the side and back into the ocean.

"We're not dead yet," he shook his head and rose to his feet, grabbing his sword.

Starfire's body slammed into the ground in front of him, and was quickly followed by Green Lantern, who summoned a noose from his ring around her neck. His four orange eyes focused directly on Raven. "I will break her Raven!" he threatened.

"No!" Nightwing shouted, but was tackled by the Flash at incredible speed. Before he knew it, the Flash had his hand fazed into his heart.

"I stop my hand for an instant and this one dies too," he added. Raven cringed at the sight, then looking to see Troia pinned to the ground by Wonder Woman, the Lasso of Truth around her neck. Aquaman was quickly back out of the water, at full strength.

She had seen enough.

"Ok!" she raised her arms. "I'll go," Raven then removed her hood, and her skin turned to a sickly dark red. "As the daughter of your Lord Trigon, I order you to release these feeble humans!"

The possessed Justice League slowly released the pinned Titans and made their way to Raven's side as she prepared the portal. Antimatter wasn't ready to quit, but the writing was on the wall. They couldn't go on any further without losing anyone. He sheathed his sword, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Take heart brother," Wonder Woman taunted as she passed him by. "This isn't the first time you've failed your friends."

He looked her in the eye, spite filling his eyes. "You better hide her…because the next time I find you I'm taking my sister back," he shot back. She laughed as she continued towards the portal, not noticing that her Lasso of Truth was missing.

Surrounded by the possessed Justice League, Raven turned with her four red eyes. "Goodbye," she said before entering the portal. The Titans helplessly looked on, wanting nothing more than to continue the fight.

Before Cyborg entered, an arrow zipped above, shocking directly into his central nervous system. His entire body spasmed before the demon exited via his mouth, and his body collapsed as the portal dissipated with the rest of the Justice League. The Titans looked back to the bloodied Arsenal, who held his bow up on Titans Tower.

Nightwing looked back to Cyborg. "Get him inside."

* * *

A blind man would assume Titans Tower was a cemetery…gripped by a chilling silence and covered in a dark vibe indescribable. Five minus Antimatter were together, yet so far apart, separated by mutual personal space given. Thoughts went through their minds, what they didn't do, what they could've done, and how the hell only five Justice League members beat them so badly. But there was one nagging question on _everyone's_ mind:

Why did the Justice League call Antimatter a _traitor_?

Robin looked into the reflection his katana sent back into his eyes, listening to his father's breathing as his coma continued. He knew something was off about him. Antimatter was too secretive, and the comment about Raven countering will…all this now made too much sense not to be true.

"He really was staging a coup against the League," Robin broke the silence.

"My God, shut up Damian!" Troia shot back, who was sitting across from him. "You have no idea what you're talking about. He would never do that," she did her best to defend him, but she still wasn't entirely sure she should be.

Arsenal shook his head. "Damian might be right Donna. The way the Justice League was talking he posed a real threat."

Nightwing stood outside the group, looking out the window of the main lounge. "We don't know anything yet. I've known Antimatter for two years now…this doesn't match him."

"We need to find Raven," Starfire butted in, who was tending to Cyborg lying on one of the couches. "We don't have time for this."

The table in the middle of the lounge was suddenly slapped by seven files color-coded with codenames. "Enough secrets," Antimatter declared as he entered the room, crossing his arms. "It's there…Fallen Titan."

Robin's eyes flashed around before he quickly shuffled through the files, looking for his. "So, it's true? The Titans were formed to _destroy_ the Justice League?!" he growled, frustrated that he hadn't have acted sooner.

Arsenal rose to his feet, challenging Antimatter. "You _lied_ to us?!"

Antimatter's eyes flashed away, walking to sit down away from the rest of them. "Yes," he admitted, and Nightwing spun around. "But not in the way you think."

"How are we supposed to think then Terrance?!" Nightwing marched towards him, who didn't meet his eyes. Starfire got up to stop him, but he still leaned over her shoulder. "If I can't even trust _you_ …then who can I trust?!"

Antimatter sighed, looking towards the ground as he leaned forward. "I don't know Dick."

Nightwing's eyes widened with surprise as Antimatter had given up on his case, uncharacteristic to say the least. He could feel Starfire pushing him back, and he eventually let up, walking back to the window to cool off. Starfire turned back to Antimatter. "Just tell us the truth Terrance…all of it."

Antimatter nodded, pointing to the files. "Each one of those is for you. The Fallen Titan Protocol is not a _coup_ , it's a _contingency_ _plan_. I recruited the Titans based on weaknesses the Justice League held, and if the League ever became a threat to the Earth, then the Titans would be able to at least disable them."

Nightwing pinched his nose in frustration. "Why didn't you just tell us this?"

"Because one of you would've told the League, maybe not deliberately, but they would've discovered it through one of you," he explained.

"Nice planning Terrance," Arsenal mocked sarcastically. "News flash: they figured it out anyway!"

"Give it a rest Roy!" Troia stood up, giving him a shove. "He knows what he did!"

While Troia and Arsenal had an intersex pissing contest, Robin was embedded in his file, and his eyebrow perked up. "Your information is extensive Price…perhaps I was wrong about you not vetting enough," suddenly everyone's eyes were on him. He dropped the file to his lap. "Dare I say I'm…impressed?"

Starfire sighed. "I'm not sure I have a problem with the whole… _contingency_ thing…but I still feel not telling us was…what's the word…deceitful?" Troia and Arsenal reluctantly backed down for the moment, delving into the files to confirm Robin's observation.

"I shouldn't have lied," Antimatter agreed. "But the contingency was necessary…and I think today's events proved that."

Nightwing shook his head, breathing in heavily. "I can't believe I'm about to say this…but you're right. If we were more aware of our roles…we might've been able to save Raven."

Arsenal became more infuriated the more he read. "This is a deliberate infraction on my privacy Terrance," he tossed the file back onto the table. "I joined this team because I felt _free_ …be able to be myself for once!" he began to shake his head. "I-I can't do this anymore, I'm out."

Five pairs of eyes widened to their full extent as Arsenal made his way out, but Robin erupted to his feet. "You're just going to run away?!" he shouted, stopping Arsenal in his tracks. "Just because he hurt your feelings?"

Arsenal marched to him, their eyes meeting face to face. "You don't know me Damian! You don't understand!"

Robin nodded as his anger spiked. "Fine…fine then! Run away while Raven is subjected to the worst horrors imaginable! Run away while we run to our deaths fighting an out of control Justice League!" he took a step closer, their noses almost touching. "Leave now…and your _betrayal_ will be far worse than Terrance's infraction of our trust."

A silence overtook the room as Arsenal stood unmoving, waiting for his response. "Fine," he finally replied. "For Raven."

"Ugh!" a robotic voice sounded, and everyone's attention turned to Cyborg who began to shuffle.

"He's coming back on line," Nightwing observed as Starfire knelt to his eyelevel. Cyborg shook his head as his bearings returned.

"Holy shit!" he shouted, his senses flooding his circuitry. His eyes flashed around, recognizing friendlies all around. His breathing eased, seeing Starfire the most prominent in his vision.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He breathed heavily. "Yeah…just…the things it made me see!"

"Cyborg, how do we save Raven?" she asked, hoping that the demon showed him something of value to them.

He shook his head, covering his eyes in horror. "I-I don't think you can," breathing then came into his auditory receptors, and he noticed Batman laid out on the couch across from him. "Oh no…how bad is he?"

Robin walked back to his father's bedside, looking over his injured state. "He's been out since the battle. He sacrificed himself…risked death to give us a fighting chance at life," anger then occupied his expression. "Which is more than I can say for the _rest_ of the League."

"Not now Damian," Nightwing urged. "We need to focus on getting Raven back, not petty disputes with the League."

"We don't even know where she is," Troia reminded them. Robin pulled out a holographic device, showing red dots across the globe.

"She's in the Middle East, 60 miles north of Khandaq City," he relayed to them.

"How do you-," Troia started.

"I put a tracer on her."

"When?" Starfire asked, hands on her hips.

"About 30 seconds after we met, same time I put one on each of you," he revealed, and suddenly the Titans had become extremely uncomfortable.

Nightwing sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" he then turned to Cyborg. "You can call 'boom tubes', right Victor?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah I can boom us there…but you guys barely held your own against Wonder Woman and the others…and that's without Superman being on deck."

"She won't be a problem," Antimatter butted in from his chair.

"All due respect… _Terrance_ ," Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "Diana is arguably our _most_ _powerful_ member on paper and-."

"I have this," he said as he pulled out the Lasso of Truth that he had stolen from her. " _Trust me_ ," he urged, rising from his seat. "I made that bloody demon a _promise_. I'm getting my sister back."

"Superman shouldn't be a problem," Robin threw in as well.

"I don't even _need_ to list out the 1000 reasons why you don't stand a chance," Cyborg shut him down, but Robin walked out with a small smirk on his face, which would give a ghost the chills.

"Ok…maybe he does?" Nightwing questioned.

* * *

Robin held onto Cyborg's back as they followed Starfire and Nightwing through the boom tube. Wind instantly rushed into his face, overtaking any other sound that could be heard. His eyes locked below, seeing that the tube had dropped them from the sky, just as planned. Cracking energy surrounded a massive structure, which had to be the "Infernal Shrine" Raven had explained earlier.

"Heads up!" Cyborg called. "Superman's on his way!" Robin peeked over his robotic shoulder to see the possessed Man of Steel rocketing towards them, having every intent to kill them all. Cyborg activated his arm cannon and did his best to hold him at bay, but he wasn't slowing down in the slightest.

"Just get me in close Victor!" Robin reminded him, and pulled out a glowing green sliver of kryptonite from his utility belt.

"That's not going to be a problem!" Cyborg answered worriedly as they were on a direct collision course. Robin focused, feeling time slow down around him as he readied himself. It was now or never.

Superman was now 15 feet below them. "Now!" Robin called, and Cyborg dumped him off. He fell, his eyes trained on the Kryptonian the entire fall.

He plunged the sliver into Superman's side as soon as he came into range…and held on. For a moment he stopped falling, but Superman's flight came to a halt as soon as the kryptonite punctured his skin. Gravity took hold, and soon they were in a free-fall, Robin doing his best to push the shard in deeper. The demonic Superman grunted in pain, trying not to lose its hold on the Kryptonian…but it was losing.

Robin yelled as he pushed it in further, and that was enough. Superman screamed, and the emissary of Trigon shot out of his mouth as he was freed at last. They tumbled the rest of the way, Superman impacting the ground with Robin atop him, leaving a large crater in the rocky surface.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted from above, the cloud of dust covering what had happened.

"Get us down there!" Nightwing shouted up to her, and she picked up her flight speed, rushing to see if their young teammate had survived.

Robin shook his head, wiping the dust from his face as he looked around, seeing him still atop Superman.

"You mind…removing that?" Superman pointed to the Kryptonite shard still in his side. Robin blinked, remembering what he had done, and pulled it out. Superman grimaced in pain, sitting up. Robin breathed, just happy to be alive at this point. He turned, and noticed Superman's eyes trained on him.

"What?" he spat. The Man of Steel left it alone and rose to his feet, dusting himself off. Starfire and Nightwing landed soon after.

"Robin! Are you all right?" she asked, moving to grab his shoulders, but he protested via gestures.

"Nightwing! Starfire!" Superman shouted, grabbing their attention. "You OK'd this?"

Troia landed behind them. "We all did."

After a moment, Superman admitted, "Good call."

A scream ripped through the air, and all their attention was suddenly turned to the massive structure of swirling energy…with Raven at the center of it. She screamed again as the energy intensified. Superman grimaced, "We need to get Raven off that thing."

"We have a plan," Cyborg followed up. "Or… _they_ have a plan." Superman's eyes flipped to Nightwing.

"Starfire will take Aquaman, Cyborg and Troia have Green Lantern, while _you_ get the Flash. Robin and I will do our best to get Raven off…whatever that is," he explained.

Superman looked around, expecting more. "There's one more…what about Wonder Woman?" Troia got his attention and pointed across the way to a ridge, where two clouds of dust were being kicked up…and two incredibly powerful beings prepared to do battle. "Antimatter," he gasped.

A brother had made a promise to his sister…and he was here to keep it.

* * *

 **Oh noooooo! Cliffhanger! I wanted to continue, but this chapter would probably turn into 4,500 words AND I wouldn't be able to flesh the coming battle out the way I wanted! I don't know if you can tell, but I am feeling the strain of** _ **all**_ **these characters at once, which has made me reconsider my next project. Unfortunately this has become a stress to cater to everyone, and the 2-parter I had planned has been postponed indefinitely in favor of an Antimatter sequel instead.**

 **Also, I have seen Justice League, and I thought it was great! I can see where the critics are coming from, but it was still a ton of fun to watch for me personally. An adaptation WILL be made for this series, best believe that. There is a reason I went straight to this story instead of a Justice League one…**

 **As always, if you enjoyed please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Showdown

**Chapter 7: Showdown**

Gold and purple illuminated the plateau, opposing colors clashing before contact had even begun from the two sources. Metal gleamed in the moonlight above, traveling at the same extreme speed as its carriers. Behind them, dust whipped up into mighty clouds that towered into the sky. Each color emanated extraordinary power, so different, yet so similar, the might of the Old Gods in full display. Swords raised, and time flowed to a stop. Each combatant's eyes locking on each other, one filled with the mountains of willpower, the other filled with the fires of chaos.

Antimatter and Wonder Woman, the biological children of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, had declared war.

Their screams ripped through the air as their blades finally met, the earth threatening to crack beneath them. Each parry was thunder to the others fighting in the distance, their friends watching in awe as their blades danced around them. After multiple exchanges, the clash of power knocked them back enough distance to finally stop.

Antimatter heaved, gripping his sword with one hand. The corrupted, red-skinned Wonder Woman hadn't even broken a sweat. "Your powers are no match to that of Trigon, human!" she shouted, banging her shield and sword together.

The black and purple suited superhuman took a heavy breath in. "You should know better than that," he said before taking his hilt in two hands. _Man's Ruin_ glowed a brilliant purple before he leapt towards his sister with time slowed around him.

Superman floated above, momentarily mesmerized by the battle taking place below him. For the first time in years…he was _terrified_. "God help us all," he prayed, before turning his head back to the task at hand. Dust ripped up as a red blur mixed with crackling electricity raced in his direction. Landing on his feet, he breathed in and unleashed a blizzard-like cold breath that eventually stopped the Flash dead in his tracks before tumbling backwards.

Not wanting him to get even a second to move, he leapt atop the speedster's body, wrestling his arm into a lock. However, not even his strength was enough to hold the speed force at bay, as he escaped in the blink of an eye. The corrupted Flash soon encircled him, making him stand ready for the next possible attack.

Flash snuck in impossibly quick punches that Superman was unable to block, but wasn't doing much in terms of hurting him. He grunted in annoyance as each one hit, his eyes struggling to keep up with the speedster's movements. More punches hit him, and he was fed up.

"Barry!" he called in between a punch. "If you're in there," he grimaced as he was punched again. "Sorry!" he apologized before leaping forward towards the red blur encircling him.

His timing was perfect as his foot landed on Barry's leg, breaking it almost on contact. The Flash screamed in pain as the demon flew from his mouth and dissipated in the air, freeing him from its control.

The red-suited metahuman grunted and rolled over, the pain ebbing away as the speed force moved to heal his leg. Superman stood over him, arms crossed. "How long will it take you to heal?"

The Flash's eyes panned down and widened as he noticed his lower leg snapped in two. "Jeez! _Oh_ my _God_ …an _hour_? And also, _seriously_?!" he protested.

"You've got ten minutes," Superman informed him. "I need your help freeing the rest of the League."

"Ahh!" Flash grunted, forcing his leg back into place, his eyes looking around at the surrounding battlefield. Starfire's energy beams flowed from her hands as Aquaman did his best to hold it at bay with his trident, while Green Lantern was shot out of the air by Cyborg and shield bashed by Troia as he landed. The shrine they had placed Raven into was shaking, its energy picking up by the minute, and Nighwing and Robin helpless to do anything to get her off.

His eyes shut as his leg slowly healed itself. "Clark…what have we done?"

Superman's eyes were fixed back on Wonder Woman and Antimatter. "We didn't see it Barry…and we paid the price."

Antimatter and Wonder Woman both screamed as their blades clashed again, both of their power beginning to wane as exhaustion set in. Despite this, Antimatter was in far worse shape than his sister, as cuts in his shoulder and a large gash in his stomach area were taking its toll on his fighting ability. She had nearly killed him multiple times, and he could never bring himself to even come close to killing her.

Their blades collided multiple times once more, but she began to target his grip on his sword, landing cuts on his fingers as his defenses waivered. He grunted, his hand throbbing with pain each time their swords met. Consequentially, his eyes blinked, and Wonder Woman's shield had bashed his sword clean from his hands. Kicking him to the dirt ground, she raised her sword and shield to the air, victorious.

"Finally, I have beaten the half breed who dares to call me his _sister_!" she shouted in her demonic tone. Turning back to him, throwing her shield to the side, and raising her sword. "Now I purge this abomination from the face of the Earth," she smiled sadistically as he looked up to her. " _Any last words_?"

His hand grasped something at the back of his utility belt, even as blood oozed from it. "Yeah," he stated, before beams erupted from his eyes, knocking her sword from her hands. She staggered back, and before she knew it, she was wrapped into the grip of some kind of rope. "I stole your lasso."

The lasso glowed gold, and she panicked, attempting to fly away and out of its grip. Antimatter grunted as he struggled to hold her down, the cuts in his hands burning from the rope grinding his skin. Willpower surged, and he heaved, pulling Wonder Woman back down to earth, her body landing with a violent thud.

She grunted, spitting dust from her mouth. "Let me go you _failed lab experiment_!" she spat in vain as he pulled her closer with the lasso. "I never _cared_!"

Antimatter still pulled her in until she gave up and turned to him. Rage covered her four-eyed face, her teeth grit. " _You were never my brother_!"

He ignored it, even though seeing her say that ripped his soul from his body. "Who…are you?!" he grunted, holding her at bay.

"I am corruption incarnate…you path-," the lasso surged. "Ahh!" she screamed.

"The Lasso compels you to reveal the _truth_!" he shouted, praying that she was fighting as much as he right now.

She writhed, collapsing back to the ground. "I-," she started, her real voice finding its way back out. "I-," the demon still fought, but Antimatter could feel the strain on the rope loosening. Wonder Woman struggled to her feet, her body shuddering from the war turning in favor inside her very mind.

She gasped, raising her face to the sky. "I am Diana of Themyscira!" she shouted, and the specter flew from her body, screeching as it dissipated into nothing. Her legs buckled beneath her, and Antimatter swooped in to catch her before she fell to the unforgiving dirt. His sister hung, draped in his arms as he took a knee…unmoving.

"Diana," he pleaded, shaking her body. "Diana, wake up!"

A groan arose from her throat, and her eyes squinted as she awoke. "Terrance? What did-…who did I-," she panicked.

"You're ok!" he assured. "You're all right. I forced the demon out of you." Her eyes slowly lost their crazed stare as her bearings returned, her limbs relaxing as he began to set her down, letting her legs carry their own weight.

Blood dripped from the gash in the back of his right hand now that it was the only thing supporting her, pain ripping through his arm and into his brain. He grunted, pulling his hand to his other as soon as she supported herself. Her eyes instantly trained on it.

"You're injured," she noticed, moving to tend to his hand, "Did I-,"

He pulled it out of her reach. "It's healing, Diana." Antimatter looked to Wonder Woman, who was still in a state of shock from the presence leaving her body. Worry overtook him, as he knew she would have to adjust quickly to combat the coming threat. "You're going to need this," he said, holding out the Lasso of Truth for her to take back.

She hesitated, staring at the glowing golden rope in his gloved hands. Suddenly, even after all these years, it had become _foreign_ to her, feeling as if the lasso was no longer a part of her.

She grasped her elbow. "Maybe you-,"

"No," Antimatter shut her down, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "This is your people's legacy. It shouldn't be in the hands of a half-breed."

Her eyes widened. "Terrance you're not a-,"

"Doesn't matter how vile it may sound," he cut her off again. "It's still true. We have no idea who the 'foreign entity' is…remember?"

Wonder Woman sighed, taking it from his hands. "The Lasso made you say that."

Antimatter blinked as she returned it to her belt. "Oh…right," he realized, scratching his head. "My point exactly." He then turned his back to her, eyes fixed on the other battles ensuing. Aquaman and Green Lantern had been freed…everyone accounted for. Wonder Woman massaged her wrist as she joined him, doing her best not to grimace at the sight of Raven. Superman was attempting to free her, but a protective barrier kept even him out.

Her memory jogged, the events leading up to this moment returning to her, and she crossed her arms. "Terrance," she said, turning to him. "What's the Fallen Titan Protocol?"

His eyes shut, shaking his head in annoyance. "Diana we need to-."

"Save it," she interrupted. "How can you just go behind our backs and-,"

"It's that alright!" he shouted, pointing back to where they had fought. Frustration mounted, forcing him to take a few steps away from her. "The Fallen Titan protocol is a contingency plan to disarm an out of control Justice League that would become a threat to the Earth's safety…like _today_ for example."

They both didn't say a word for a moment, each wishing they had approached the argument differently. Wonder Woman sighed. "Look…I don't have a problem with your concern…but Terrance…you had _elaborate_ plans to beat _each_ of us…and with your relationship we just worried-,"

"I get it," he cut her off again. "Maybe some of it _was_ out of spite, but no one in the League seemed to care about the consequences…so I had to do it for them…I just never thought that it would cause _so much_ distrust."

Wonder Woman nodded in understanding. " _I_ never lost faith in you, brother," she assured, but his eyes shut in regret.

The energy around Raven intensified to its highest point, firing a condensed beam of energy into the Earth below. She was freed from its grip, falling into Superman's arms as he caught her. His cape flapped as he floated her down, her body shuddering as the trauma had finally stopped.

"Raven!" Starfire shrieked from below, fearing the worst. Superman landed, setting her down for Robin to help support her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She pushed up against his chest, hooded head drooping down towards the ground, struggling to stand.

"Nothing is right," she said weakly.

Almost on cue, the ground rumbled and began to rip itself open in front of the assembled Titans, the fissure expanding slowly in their direction. Nightwing's eyes widened.

"Move!" he shouted, being lifted by Starfire. "Everyone MOVE!" Superman grabbed ahold of Robin and Raven, carrying them back to the rest of the League and Arsenal, assembled at a safe distance. Starfire dropped Nightwing with them and turned…to see the most horrific thing her green eyes had ever seen.

A massive, 50-foot tall, red-skinned demon rose from the hole in the ground, levitating to the solid ground. No one, no Titan, no member of the League, had anything to say as its massive feet landed in front of them. With one stride, it passed them, marching for the towering city on the horizon.

"How… _the hell_ …do we beat that thing?" Aquaman huffed, his eyes still trained on it.

"There's only one way," Raven answered, strength slowly returning to her.

"You're going to put him back in the crystal," Robin finished for her, recalling the story she told them earlier.

" _We_ are," a voice sounded from above, which was followed by a forceful landing.

" _You_!" Aquaman grit his teeth, recognizing Antimatter.

Wonder Woman landed in between them. "Stand down Arthur! All of you!" she pleaded, hands raised in the air. Antimatter's eyes flashed to every member, seeing distrust seething from each member of the League, and disappointment from each of the Titans.

He sighed…it was time. "It's true…I formulated plans to _disable_ each member of the Justice League…but I did it to _protect_ the Earth, not exact petty revenge against you all!"

"That's not exactly a good excuse," Flash threw in, arms crossed. "Why didn't you just tell us about it beforehand?"

Antimatter scoffed. "Like _that_ would've gone over well with you," he mocked sarcastically. "If I told you at first, you would've disapproved…this was a lose-lose situation for me, but it was necessary. I _had_ to be sure."

Superman shook his head. "He's right. Without his plans, we'd still be under Trigon's control…or worse. It was the _Titans_ who saved _us_."

Antimatter didn't exactly get a warm embrace back, but the League members seemed to be content for now. Robin growled. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't we deal with the _giant demon_?!"

Starfire looked to Raven. "Can you get us to…wherever we need to go?"

She nodded slightly. "I can…but it's going to be _dangerous_ to say the _least_."

"Good enough for me," Nightwing accepted. "We'll protect you as long as we can, meanwhile, I suggest the League does its best to hold that _thing_ at bay," pointing back to the massive Trigon in the distance.

Superman nodded. "Good idea, we'll buy you as much time as we can. Let's move!" he called before rocketing into the sky. Soon, Green Lantern, Cyborg, Aquaman and Flash had followed suit, leaving Wonder Woman who lagged behind. While Raven conjured the portal, she grabbed her brother's shoulder, who still looked to have doubts about himself.

"Stay safe brother, things will be alright after this is all said and done," she assured him, and he nodded back.

"I will," he replied.

"Terrance!" Nightwing called, motioning him towards the completed portal.

He turned to his sister. "Go!"

Wonder Woman nodded, and flew off to assist her teammates. Antimatter ran towards the portal just as five had gone through. Nightwing smiled just before he jumped. "See you in Hell."

Antimatter smiled back and jumped through, a purple glow covering his vision for a long five seconds before he landed on desolate, red earth. The temperature here was almost unbearable on initial contact, but his body was quickly acclimating to the extreme heat. Vision returned to normal, and he was greeted to the literal image of Hell itself, floating platforms of stone over an endless sea of lava, with an eerie tower in the center of the landscape.

"Home, sweet home," Raven reminisced sadly as Nightwing landed aside Antimatter. "The crystal lies atop the tower."

"Can't you just teleport us inside?" Arsenal asked, tightening his bowstring.

"No," Raven shook her head. "It's shielded."

"Great," Robin cursed. "Looks like we do it the hard way."

Seeing no other option, the Titans followed Raven and Robin into the Hellish landscape. The entranceway lead to a canyon that was getting taller the further they descended…screaming an ambush. Nonetheless, they progressed unchallenged for a few minutes.

Troia lagged back to Antimatter, who was bringing up the rear. "This may not be the best time," she started, grabbing Antimatter's attention. "But thank you for telling us all the truth. It takes guts to admit it when you're wrong."

He looked away, but mentally relieved himself, especially since he had _just_ patched their relationship a _day_ ago. Hearing her say that she wasn't angry with him again did offer some reassurance.

"Yeah…," he started. "All of the extra heat wasn't my intention. I guess we live and learn, don't we?"

Troia nodded in agreement. "You got that right."

The group suddenly stopped as Raven raised her hand. Her hooded eyes narrowed on the tower they were fast approaching, a narrow bridge being all that was left in between. Below was the massive pit of lava, which must've been what Raven stopped for.

"Everything alright?" Starfire asked.

Raven shook her head. "They're coming."

Suddenly, repulsive screeching sounded in the distance, and a cloud of black, serpentine creatures began barreling towards them. Each of their horrific jaws opened wide, ready to eat.

Nightwing drew his batons. "Get ready! Protect Raven at all costs!" Robin jumped out in front, teeth grit and sword drawn. Arsenal had the arrow primed and bowstring pulled back, his eyes locked on the target. Troia and Antimatter had their respective swords drawn, and prepared to leap into the air.

"Titans, go!" Nightwing called out, and the chaos ensued. Starfire's energy bolts disintegrated the front five creatures, and arrows backed up her attack, Arsenal's aim as true as ever. Antimatter and Troia leapt through the air, cleaving any in their path upwards.

One slipped through, gunning for Raven, but Nightwing tackled it with full force, driving his electric batons into the creature until it lay stunned. Robin backed him up, cutting one aimed at him clean in half. The two stood back to back and defended each other, while Raven levitated to assist Starfire in her aerial assault.

Before long, each and every one of the creatures had been killed or incapacitated, and the Titans kept moving. Raven led the march, but stopped at the base of the tower. Atop three stone pillars stood the same demonic beings they faced at the amusement park.

"Looks like the freaks want a second round!" Troia recognized, gripping her sword with two hands. The three of them grumbled and hopped down, standing next to each other. Soon however, they began to morph and fuse together into an organic mass.

"What the _hell_?!" Arsenal shouted in disgust at what he was witnessing. What was once three humanoid figures was now a hulking, three-headed dragon monster. It roared, and one of the heads bellowed as red-hot energy came flying from his mouth. Troia jumped out, her shield dispersing the energy before it melted all seven of the Titans at once.

"Come on!" Robin called, grabbing Raven. "Get to the tower, we'll hold it off!" Raven nodded and flew into the air, leaving her teammates to deal with the horrific monster on their own. Hot wind rushed past her face as she ascended into the sky, approaching the top of the emerald tower. Halfway up, she stopped and closed her eyes. One last thing.

Her hands spread out, and simultaneously the tower glowed purple and began to break apart, revealing its insides. The parts floated into the sky, not respecting the laws of gravity in the slightest. A prize however, lay in the revealed altar…the same one she used to trap her father before.

In the center, floated the crimson crystal.

She floated to the altar, but collapsed in exhaustion before taking another step. The entire ordeal was taking its toll on her body and powers. Just a little, further, and it would be over. Heavily, her feet moved, marching towards the altar with all the strength she had left, reaching out for the crystal.

Suddenly, a sword twirled through the air and impacted the crystal, shattering it to pieces. Before she could react, she was smacked to the ground by an unknown being that she could make out. It didn't matter, her exhaustion had taken over, and she was on the verge of passing out.

"Raven!" she heard Robin shout, who must've followed her up. His foot steps sounded, but stopped. She heard him gasp.

" _Grandfather_?!"

Robin's eyes formed round circles as he witnessed the spitting image of Ra's Al Ghul. His dark skin and red eyes flexed at the sight of him. "Damian, my blood," he recognized.

Robin shook his head. "No, this is a trick! I-I watched you die!"

"No tricks," he assured. "I exist…Lord Trigon is my sustenance."

Repulsively, Robin grit his teeth, drawing his katana. "He's a _devil_!"

"He's the God of Necessity," Ra's corrected. "How do you think I attained my power? Where do you think the Lazarus Pits came from? It's all _his_ doing, and he can make things whole again."

Robin stood his ground, guarding Raven from his grandfather's wrath, but he could feel himself slipping. The want for his grandfather was growing once again, and his return seemed…so _close_.

"She is the only one who stands in the way," Ra's pointed his sword towards Raven, who had returned to consciousness. "Prove your love to me grandson. Take care of this for me, before my contract with Trigon… _expires_."

Everything he had ever wanted was suddenly right in front of him, and Robin found himself considering it. His entire life's work could come to fruition with just one stroke of his sword…but something stopped him…something told him there was a _better_ way.

Robin hesitated. "I…I would do _anything_ to bring you back, but grandfather, I-I don't-,"

"You hesitate," Ra's cut him off. "Why? Are you afraid to do the one act…that will restore me to _life_?"

No, not like this.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Robin spat back, challenging him.

"You dare disobey _me_?! Have you forgotten your heritage?!" his grandfather growled. "You are an Al Ghul!"

" _No_ ," Robin raised his sword, "I'm a Titan!" and engaged his grandfather, for his friends, for Raven.

Raven could only look on, still struggling to stand to her feet. Robin had bought her time, but she wasn't sure if any amount of time would save them with the crystal destroyed.

 _Stupid girl_.

She grit her teeth as her father's voice filled her mind, but it was soon followed by images of his attack on the city. The Justice League was fighting valiantly, but only Wonder Woman and Superman remained.

 _The Justice League, defenders of this realm, are no match for me now that I'm here! I will strip the flesh from their bones_.

Another image flashed, this time back to the Titans fighting the three-headed monster from before. She watched as Antimatter desperately held the energy blast at bay with his bracelets, protecting a downed Troia who looked as if she had been beaten to death. Nightwing and Arsenal were scattered across the ground, with Starfire soon to join them. Their pain ripped at her heart…they were _losing_.

 _And your pathetic friends, I will make them suffer endlessly…and you…will have…to watch._

Her eyes panned back to Robin, who was still engaged with his grandfather, and had suffered a gash around his stomach. With as much strength as she could, she crawled to the altar and grasped one shard of the crystal.

 _Give up. You're too weak to stop me Raven, you always have been. Just like you mother._

" _No_ ," she said telepathically. " _My only weakness was loving you…hoping I'd be loved in return…but all you were capable of was pain. So, I ran away, and found friends...friends who would die for me…friends who give me love_ ," she finished, and stood to her feet. " _And the strength to do this_."

Robin fell to the ground, his grandfather still on the attack. He grunted, reaching for his sword, but in the process spotted Raven shouting an incantation at the altar. Only a little longer.

Ra's swung downwards, and Robin grabbed the blade with his gloved hands, freeing it from his grandfather's grip. With a great heave, he lunged forward with his feet, kicking him into the stone pillar closest to them.

His grandfather attempted to keep fighting, but demonic figures emerged from the pillar and grabbed ahold, pulling him inside. He panicked, reaching out to Robin. "Damian! Save me!"

Robin shook his head and grit his teeth, ready to finish this. With a clean sweep, he cut his grandfather's head from his body. Just as he predicted, no blood followed, and the head fazed back into one of the demonic humanoids. It was all a trick.

Pain ripped through him as his adrenaline wore off, his wound taking its toll on him once again. He looked back to Raven, and watched the spirit of Trigon scream and writhe at it was sucked into the crystal.

It was over.

Raven caught the crystal and fell to her knees, exhaustion taking over, but her energy was replenished by…relief. She felt Robin's hand on her shoulder, who… _smiled_ when she met his eyes. No words were spoken…they both knew they had done it.

Her eyes flashed as she spotted Starfire carrying Nightwing and Arsenal, along with a beaten Troia barely getting Antimatter over the lip of the roof. She collapsed, and Antimatter carried her the rest of the way.

"Raven," Starfire started as she approached them. "Is it over?"

She shook her head. "It will _never_ be over. Trigon will try to escape for eternity, so I'll have to watch him…for eternity."

Nightwing rubbed his head, helping Arsenal to his feet, but instantly their attention turned to Antimatter carrying Troia. "Is she ok?" Nightwing asked.

Antimatter looked down, his eyes glossed over, barely able to look. "She's tough…tougher than me. She'll be alright," Nightwing already had his hand on his shoulder, wishing his friends the best.

Starfire held a hand out to Raven. "Time to go home."

* * *

 **So that was basically the end. I will post an epilogue, but that was the last big chapter. I'm happy to announce that my next chapter will be** _ **The Lazarus Vendetta**_ **, my Young Justice/Teen Titans super project! It will be on the Young Justice thread, and a preview has already been released! As always, if you enjoyed, please follow/fav and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **6 Months Later**

A lone cemetery in the darkness of night lay empty, aside from one royally dressed bald man. His eyes shut, arms spread out. Gravestones surrounded him, holding names long forgotten.

"So great to see you again my friends," he started. "It's been too long… _too long_." He lowered his arms, eyes slowly opening. Their dark brown hue displaying the ancient form of himself…and just how long he had planned for this moment.

"Don't make this weirder than it already is Blood," a voice spoke from the shadows.

Brother Blood smiled and turned. "Are you referring to the setting? A cemetery is not a place to be _feared_ …it's a place of _renewal_."

The figure still refused to show himself, but his deep voice still echoed. "I don't have a problem meeting anywhere you want, I just get _concerned_ when my potential employer talks to himself."

"I talk to the dead," Blood clarified, turning back to the gravestones. "Because no matter how rotted the corpse…there's always a _tiny_ wisp of life left," he then turned back to the large statue of an eagle. " _You_ of all people should know that."

The figure finally revealed himself to the moonlight, the black and orange armor that sent chills down his target's spine. "What do you want Blood?" he asked with a hint of impatience.

Blood nodded. " _We_ have an offer for you, Deathstroke."

"Who's _we_?" the mercenary narrowed his eyes.

Blood ignored his question. "The Justice League has been a nuisance, but an opportunity has presented itself to us."

"The Titans are gone," another spoke, causing Deathstroke to flip his head quickly to his left. Out of the shadows came Lex Luthor, dressed in a formal suit and tie despite the area. "My previous creation, Antimatter, hasn't been seen in months, along with the one they call 'Raven'."

"Justice League numbers have increased, but so has our influence, and without the Titans to help them, they don't stand a chance," Brother Blood added on.

Lex chuckled, looking up into the stars. "I thought Antimatter had been a failure…but he's done more damage to the League than I could ever anticipate. Seeds of paranoia and distrust have sprouted in each of them…doubting whether or not their best friend will be the one to betray them next."

Deathstroke crossed his arms. "I don't care what shape the League is in, as long as I get paid."

Blood and Lex met eyes, nodding to each other. On cue, Brother Blood held out his hand. "In that case, welcome _brother_ ," he started, and Deathstroke shook his hand.

"To the Light."

* * *

 **That wraps up the story. I know this was rather short for an epilogue, but this is purely setup for the next story. I left a lot of questions unanswered at the end of this on purpose to build suspense for my next project** _ **The Lazarus Vendetta**_ **, which will be on the Young Justice thread. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a final thoughts review! I'd like to get an idea on how I did.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in my next project!**


End file.
